Arranged Marriages
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: Serena is a Princess and her father and mother have her arranged to marry a man that she disapproves of. He is abusive, but only shows her that side. WHen she tires to tell her parents of his true nature, they ignore her. Will anyone believe her?
1. Much To My Dislike

**Much To My Dislike…**

"Good afternoon father." A blonde said walking into the large dinning room.

"Good afternoon princess. How was school?" A brown haired man asked.

"I had to eat lunch in the principal's office again." The blond sighed.

"Why is that Serena?"

"Because one of the classes had a guest speaker." The girl known as Serena said.

"I'm sorry Serena. You know I only want to protect you." He said walking over to his daughter and wrapping her in a hug.

"I know daddy, and I love you for it." She said giving her dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I am going to do my homework now."

"Okay." He said as he watched his daughter walk up the steps.

"Hello Ken." Said a blue haired woman.

"Good afternoon Irene." He said before giving the woman a kiss. "Serena had to eat in the principal's office again."

"Another guest speaker?" Ken nodded. "I really wish she did not have to do that."

"You know why I send to the all girl school."

"Yes, but it is just a guest speaker. Why must she eat alone?"  
"I have told you of how my sister was assaulted at school. That guy was just a janitor. I just want to protect my daughter."

"I know."

"This is also why we agreed that she will marry Seyia."

"He sure does seem like a nice boy."

"When is he next coming over?"

"Well you know Serena is against our arranging her marriage. I believe the sooner we have him come and move in, the better. That way Serena can at least start to like him or at least get used to his presence before they are married.

"Good idea. How about we invite him this weekend. It is Serena's birthday ball and everything." Ken suggested.

"True. I call him today."

"Okay. I will inform Serena."

Ken walked upstairs to his daughter's room, and Irene went to phone Seyia.

Ken approached Serena's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" The blonde asked.

"Your father."  
"Oh, come in daddy!" She called.

He opened her door and saw his daughter lying on her bed with papers scattered all around her. She held a pencil and stuck the eraser in her mouth while trying to figure out a math problem.

"Hi daddy." She said not looking up from her homework.  
"Hello honey." He said taking a seat on the over fluffed couch in Serena's room. "Come over here a minute. I want to talk to you."

She simply nodded her head and got up from her bed, careful not to wrinkle her homework. She gracefully walked over to the couch and snuggled next to her father. "Yes?"  
"Your mother and I know you greatly protest the arrangement of your marriage-"

"So you are calling it off?" She asked interrupting him.

"No." She sighed. "You mother suggested we invite Seyia over and move into the palace. You two can talk; get to know each other a little more. That way when you two do marry, you will know him. I have known his parents for a long while, and they are very nice. I am sure Seyia is no different."

Serena sighed. "Id does not matter what I say, but I will say it. I just do not trust him. The very first time I met him, he tired to kiss me."

"And he said he was sorry. He meant it as a sign of respect."  
"Okay father." She sighed. "When is he to come?"

"This weekend."

"So soon?!"

"You wedding is not that far off." He pointed out.

"Unfortunately." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then. Dinner well be ready in about an hour." He said getting up from the couch.

"Okay father." Serena said going back to her bed.

She quickly finished her homework and pulled out her diary to make today's entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today daddy told me that Seyia is going to be moving in the palace. I know mom and dad trust him, but ever since that day when he tried to kiss me and I turned my head, he has been more hostile towards me. I know the only reason he wants to marry me is so he can be King. I hate being the princess so much sometimes. Especially when I do not get to make my own decisions about stuff a normal teenager does, like marrying who I want. I would rather not go to an all girl school. I would rather not have to eat with the principal because we have a male guest speaker. I am almost 16. I can take care of myself. I am surprised daddy lets males work in the palace at all. I really hope I do not have to marry Seyia…_

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Yes?" Serena called replacing her diary in her nightstand.

The door opened slightly and an ebony head popped in. "Dinner is served princess."

"Thank you Raye." Serena said getting up. She went downstairs to where her parents were sitting at an oversized dinning room table. Serena walked to the table and sat next to her mother. Soon after, three cooks came out holding trays of food.

"Serena, Seyia will be here at five tomorrow evening." Serena's mother announced.

"He will be staying in the guest room that is next to your room." Ken added.

"But father, that room has a door connecting to my room." Serena protested.

"That is where he'll be staying. End of discussion." Her father said sternly.

"Yes father." Serena sighed.

After a few minutes of silence, Irene asked, "How was school Serena?"  
"You mean other than eating with the principal?" Serena asked in a snobbish tone.

"You will not talk to your mother like that. Just because you are unhappy with our decision doesn't give you any reason to be impolite."

_Why do I even try fighting…I am never going to be able to get them to see his true side. _Serena sighed internally. "Sorry mother."

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. When they were finished, Serena went to her room. She pulled out her diary and started to write again.

_I cannot believe mother and father are going to allow him to be so close to me. His room connects to mine! I cannot lock it; it only locks from the other side. I only wish I could show them his true side. The side he only shows me…_

----------------

"Ilene, all these applicants are males." Ken complained.

"Well men need jobs just as much as women do."

"But this particular job involves cleaning my daughter's room. I will _not_ permit of a male in Serena's room besides myself and Seyia."  
"Have someone in the room while the boy cleans, or have him do it while she is out at school. There is nothing we can do about the gender of our applicants. Just make sure you run a background check on all of them. You know the routine. Tell whoever you hire the situation."  
"Okay, Okay, you win." He sighed. He walked into a room that was on his right. He interviewed about ten men, none of which were suitable for the job.

_I wonder if I will ever find one suitable._ Ken sighed as a tall, ebony haired man walked into the room.

"Your highness." The man bowed.

"Good evening Mr.-" He stopped.

"Chiba. Darien Chiba." The man replied.

"Okay Mr. Chiba. Please sit."  
The two talked. Ken asking all his questions, Darien answering them all correctly.

"Okay. Just a few more things." Ken started. "You are obviously aware you will be cleaning bedrooms."

"Yes."  
"One of those is that of my daughter. I'm very protective of her."

"I understand."  
"You are the only suitable person for the job that has sat in that chair today. Therefore, you are hired on one condition. You clean my daughter's room while she is attending school. If you do not have time to do it while she is at school for whatever reason, or it is a day where she does not attend school, I will have someone arranged to be in the room with her if she is in there. No snooping or you will be fired immediately." Ken informed sternly.

"Of course your highness."

"Then you are hired. You will have a room with Andrew Shields. I will call Raye, our messenger, to show you there. She will also be the one in the room while Serena is there."

"Thank you very much."

Ken picked up a phone and called for Raye.

----------------

"You called your highness?" Raye asked walking into the room where Darien and Ken stood.

"Mrs. Hino. This is Darien Chiba. Mr. Chiba, Raye Hino." Ken introduced.

"Hello and welcome." Raye said shaking the tall man's hand.

"Hello and thank you." He said before taking her hand and placing a kiss upon the back.

"What a gentleman." Ken grinned. "Raye, will you show him Molly's old route please, and then to Andrew's room. They'll be rooming together." Ken asked. "Oh, and on your way, please introduce him to my daughter please."

"Of course your highness. This way Mr. Chiba." Raye said opening the door.

"Thank you again your highness." Darien said as he bowed and headed out the door.

"Just remember what I said Mr. Chiba." He warned again.

"Yes your highness." Darien said before walking out.

"So you are going to cover Molly's old job?" Raye asked as she led him up the stairs.

"Yes. The king is very protective of his daughter, isn't he?" Darien asked.

"Yes he is. He just wants to make sure she is safe. He doesn't trust men around the princess. I am actually surprised he hired you to clean her room." Raye said. "Nothing personal against you or anything."

"None taken."

"Good. But I think he does not need to be so concerned about you. You seem like a gentleman." Raye said approaching a giant door. She quietly knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Serena's voice asked.

"It's Mrs. Hino and the person that will be taking over Molly's job." Raye answered.

"Oh, come in." She called.

Raye opened Serena's door as the petite girl was headed towards them.

"Good evening." Serena said with a light curtsy. "Much to my dislike, I am Princess Serenity."

"I am please to meet you Princess Serenity. My name is Darien Chiba." Serena groaned at hearing the formal name. "Is something wrong?"  
"Like I said, much to my dislike. Please call me Serena. But you can only do so when we are not around my parents…or Seyia." Serena groaned again.

"Sure Princess Serena-"

"Just Serena." She corrected.

"Okay. I'll try this again. It is an honor to meet you Serena." He said taking a bow. He then grabbed her hand and placed his lips on the back of it.

"So I guess I'll be seeing more of you around here then, Mr. Chiba?"

"Please, Darien. And most likely not. Your father ordered me to clean your room while you are out. If you are home when I clean it, Mrs. Hino is to be here with you."

"He _is _overprotective." Raye stated blindly.

"_Too _overprotective if you ask me." She sighed.

"But he has a good reason I'm sure." Darien defended.

"You wanna know what that reason is?" Serena asked and Darien shrugged. "His sister, who was weak and could not stand up to a bug," Darien snickered at her comment, "was assaulted and harassed at school by some guy. That is why I am forced to go to an all girl school. Because he is afraid I will choose a man that will harm me. Yet he arranged my marriage with a heartless jerk. He does not believe I can stand up for myself. I can defend myself…" She trailed off. Raye gave her a stern look. "Okay, okay, but Seyia is a monster. A completely different story." Serena said.

"Who is this Seyia if you don't mind me asking?" Darien asked.

"The man I am supposed to marry." Serena shuttered. "He tried to kiss me the _very _first time we met. Only I turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead. Ever since then, he has been hostile towards me."

Something boiled deep down in Darien's stomach. Anger, jealously. He didn't know, but he didn't like the idea of being hostile towards the beautiful angle before him. "Hostile how?"

"Forcefully grabbing my hand, pulling me places. Stuff like that." She said. "I tried asking him to be gentler, but he just made it worse. Now he even forces me to kiss him." She said clenching her fists.

"It will be okay, Serena." Darien said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Serena opened her mouth to continue her story, but stopped. _If I tell him and Raye, I could be in even more danger, or worse, they could be in danger. Besides, I do not even know this guy…why am I telling him this? _She remembered the last time she tried to deny Seyia's kiss.

_He came closer to her. She tried to back up, but a wall prevented that._

"_Just please leave me alone Seyia." Serena begged._

"_You are to be my wife. You will _never _be alone once that happens." A man with long, black hair stated._

_He slid his arms around her waist as he moved his mouth towards her. Serena tried to bush him away, but he was too strong. He kissed her demandingly, determined she would be his. He continued his kiss as his hands lowered to her butt. He squeezed as her eyes widened in shock. His hands then wandered to her breasts, and he began to fondle them. Serena continued her pointless efforts to push him away. Her eyes filled with tears as one of his hands went to the hem of her dress and began to lift it. The dress got about mid-thigh when a knock was heard at Serena's door. Seyia removed his hands quickly and whipped the tears fro her cheeks._

"_Remember, not a word." He whispered to her. "Come in." He called a little louder._

She had tears running down her cheeks. Serena sank to her knees trying to subdue the tears.

Darien glanced at Raye then instantly went to Serena's side. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

"It's okay Serena, it's okay." He whispered.

She nodded into his chest. After a minute, she slowly backed from his embrace. "I am sorry for that."

"It's okay. If you ever want to talk, I will listen, but not judge." Darien said helping the blonde to her feet.

"Thank you. I am tired. I am going to go to bed." She smiled.

"Then if you will excuse us, we will be leaving." Raye said.  
"Good night." Serena said.

"God night and sweet dreams." Darien said before the two left Serena's room.

Serena walked to her closet and changed into a spaghetti strap, light pink nightgown that went to her ankles. She then walked to her bed and went to sleep.

----------------

"I never have liked that guy." Raye said as she walked to the floor of Andrew's room.

"What is his deal? He sounds like a complete jerk." Darien said remembering the pained expression on the blonde's face.

"From what Serena tells me, he is. But when he is with her and around other people you wouldn't suspect him of violating her at all." Raye sighed. "Oh, you'll be cleaning his room as well."  
"Which room is that?"

"The one right next to Serena's will be his. He will be arriving tomorrow evening."

"How long will he be staying?"  
"Until they are married."  
"Do you know when that will be?"  
"Well Serena's 18th birthday ball is Saturday evening. The date of their wedding still is not set for sure. Soon after that I'd guess." She stopped in front of a door. "This is it." She raised her hand to knowck but stopped. "Please don't discuss this with _anyone._ Serena is scared of what he may do to those who know what he does." Raye warned.

"Don't worry. I won't discuss it."

"Thank you." She said before lightly knocking on the door.

"Yes?" A voice asked as the door opened. "Ah, Mrs. Hino. What brings you here at such a late hour? And who would this be?"  
"Andrwe, this is Darien Chiba. Darien, Andrew Shields. Darien is going to be taking over Molly's job. The king asked me to show him here. He will be your roommate."

"Hello Darien. Welcome." Andrew said opening the door wider. "I was wondering why all this was here when I finished my shift today."  
"That would be why." Darien laughed.

"Well come on in. This is your room now too."  
"Thanks for the tour Raye."

"Anytime. I'll see you two later." Raye said as she waved and walked off towards her room.

* * *

**A/N:**So this is just an idea that popped into my head a while ago. I have about half of the story written, but not yet typed. Hope you enjoy! R&R

-SailorMoonForever


	2. The Incident

**The Incident**

"Good morning Princess." The chef said as she placed a bowl in front of the tired blonde. "Cereal okay?" She asked.

"Yes Lita. Perfectly fine. Thank you." She nodded.

Lita left to let the blonde eat in peace.

_Great. Seyia is going to be here today. _Serena sighed. _I wonder if there is a way for me to convince mother and father to dismiss the engagement. I cannot tell my parents of Seyia's actions. He will harm them if I do. It is not like I can do anything. I will have to think…and quick…_

----------------

Serena walked through the door of the palace, relived that school was over, yet hated what was to come.

"Is that you sweetheart?" A female voice asked.

"Yes mother." Serena replied.

"I would like to tell you that Seyia requested to come early." Her mother informed.

"What? When?"

"Well he is-"

"Here now." A male voice interrupted.

"Se-Seyia-" Serena stuttered.

"It is good to see you too my princess." He said walking over and wrapping her in a hug. HE then placed his lips to hers.

She didn't fight him because the last time she did, she paid dearly….and her mother was standing right there.

After he finally broke away he said, "I've missed you my sweet," slipping an arm around her waist.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Ilene said before walking away.

"What? Not even a hello?" Seyia asked sarcastically.

"Nope." She said. She attempted to walk away, but the arm around her waist prevented her from doing so. "Let me go Seyia." She said sternly.

"Now why would I do a thing like that? I want to spend time with my _fiancée._"

"I have homework to do."  
"You have all weekend."  
"I have a birthday ball to attend tomorrow, and on Sunday, I have – uh – plans." She said. _Well it is not entirely a lie. My Sunday plans include avoid Seyia. _She giggled internally.

"Just cancel your Sunday plans. I can almost bet you will not want to do anything anyways." He said.

"Why would that be?"  
"No reason?"

"I am going to do my homework now." She said pulling away with more force.

"I will be up in a few." Seyia called after her.

----------------

"Your majesty. With the sudden arrival of Mr. Kou, I have not been able to clean your daughter's room. Now that she is home, what would you wish me to do?"  
"Seyia is bound to be with her. It is okay Mr. Chiba." Ken replied.

"Okay. Thank you Your Highness." Darien said with a bow before walking away.

He walked upstairs and knocked on Serena's door.

"Who is it?" Her voice called in a half annoyed tone.  
"Mr. Chiba. I'm here to clean your room."  
Just as he finished his sentence, the door opened to reveal Serena's face.

"Oh, hey Darien." She said letting him in.

"Is Seyia in here?"  
"No, thank the lord."  
"Your father requested I clean your room while you are out. Today he told me as long as Seyia was with you, it would be fine that you are here."  
"What, are you some kind of sex offender or something? Molesting innocent teenage girls?" A male voice asked from behind.

"SEYIA! You know perfectly well why my father would request that of him." Serena fumed. "Why do you think I'm being forced to marry _you_? How can you be so insensitive?"  
"Well if your father does not trust him alone with you, then nor do I." Seyia said walking to her side. "I do not appreciate the way you talked to me. You must have more respect."   
"You are crazy if you think I will _ever _respect _you._" She said. "Anyways Mr. Chiba. This is Seyia Kou. Seyia, Darien Chiba."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Kou." Darien said holding out his hand as Seyia just walked to Serena's bed.

"You are so impolite Seyia." She gave Darien an apologetic look. "I did not grand _you _permission to enter my room." She said facing Seyia.

"Okay. Well you heard Mr. Chiba. I need to be here anyways. Why don't you finish your homework now? Mr. Chiba, you can start any time now."

Darien walked to her connecting bathroom and started cleaning. He kept an ear open for any conversation between the two.

He was cleaning the toilet when he heard Serena speak.

"Let me be. Maybe I will start my homework now.

"You can do it on Sunday."  
"Or I can do it today."

Darien peeked out the door and saw Seyia leaning over Serena's shoulder. _Can't that guy ever take a hint? _ He sighed internally and resumed his duty. **(A/N: No pun intended.)**

"I love you Serena." Seyia breathed.

"I love me too. Especially when I am nowhere near you."  
"That was a cold thing to say to your future husband."  
"You will not be if I have anything to do about it."

"Oh, so you are going to try and sabotage our wedding?"  
Serena said nothing. _Great, now what is he scheming? _

"Well we could always get you pregnant...that would tie you to me." Seyia smirked.

At hearing this, Darien stopped completely.

"I would _never _let you have sex with me!"

"Who said you had to _let _me?" He said before taking a seat on the couch.

This left Serena speechless. _He would not…would he? But father said both must agree to do something like that. _"According to father, both must consent before engaging in such actions. Therefore, you cannot do anything."

_I love it when her father does not inform her of all parts of things like this. _"You are right my sweet I'm sorry." He said.

_She obviously does not know the half of it. _Darien thought. _This man is threatening to rape her, and she does not even know. She probably dose not even know what rape is. _He walked out and continued cleaning her room. He finished and walked to the door.

"Done already Mr. Chiba?" Serena asked.

"Yes your highness."

"Oh, okay then. Well thank you."

"You are welcome Princess. I will be seeing you."  
"OH! Wait. Before you go, tomorrow is my birthday ball. All the staff is invited. I would really appreciate it if you would grace us with your presence."

"Why thank you. I will be there." He said before walking out.

"Serena, why did you invite him? I do not like him."  
"Well then I guess it is a good thing I do not care what your opinion of him is." She said getting up.

"That's it! I will NOT be talked to like that!" He said getting up and pinning her to a wall.

"Let me go!" She said trying to push him off.

With her struggles, he pressed himself closer to her. He then pressed his lips on hers forcefully.

She struggled to push him off, but she simply was not strong enough.

He continued kissing her as his hands traveled her body. Her hands continued to try and push him away, so he grabbed them and pinned them behind her back against the wall.

His hands then resumed their roaming. The left one went to her breast, and the other went to the hem of her dress. His right hand then began to travel up her thigh.

Serena gasped at the intimate contact with her inner thigh and then the underwear between her legs.

"You like this, don't you?" He whispered against her mouth, but before shoe could say anything, he continued kissing her again.

His hand then went to the side of her underwear and pulled it aside. He then started exploring with a finger. He then stuck it in her.

Serena then felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Mmmm, you feel so good." He groaned

His left hand traveled to the zipper in the back of her dress. He slowly unzipped it. He quickly removed his belt, soon followed by his right hand. He took his belt and wrapped it around her wrists to bind them together behind her back.

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Shit." Seyia swore softly. He quickly undid the belt around her wrists. "Go to the bathroom and fix yourself." He whispered.

She quickly ran to the bathroom with tears rolling down her cheeks and closed the door.

Seyia discarded the belt under her bed and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Raye standing here.

"How can I help you Mrs. Hino?"  
"I have a message for the Princess."  
"I can take it. She is in the bathroom. She will be a few minutes."

"I was asked to deliver it directly to her." Raye said.  
"Well you can wait. I will inform her of your presence." He said. _Damn girl…has the worst timing…_

He walked to the bathroom door and opened it slightly. Serena gasped and put her back against the wall.

"You know, you cannot act that way when we are in public." He smirked walking in and closing the door behind him.

"G-get out." She stuttered.

"I just wanted to remind you of what I said about telling people."  
"Oh, do not worry yourself. Just leave."  
"Oh, and that lady who interrupted us is waiting for you. She has a message. I suggest you hurry." He said before leaving.

Se sighed and looked in the mirror. She reapplied her make-up and re-zipped her dress.

She walked out and saw Seyia glaring at her and Raye sitting on the couch.

"How can I help you Mrs. Hino?"  
"Mrs. Aino requested to see you for a fitting."

"I could not tell her that?" Seyia asked.

"Like I already told you. Mrs. Aino requested I deliver the message myself."

"I will go now." She said leaving her room with Raye close behind.

"There." Raye said once they were far enough away from Serena's room.

"Huh?"

"I was just giving you an excuse to get away from Seyia."  
"How did you know I wanted to get away from him?"  
"Actually, I ran into Darien. He looked troubled. When I asked him what it was, he said that you were with Seyia and seemed irritated. He then asked me to find a way to get you away from him…though I'm still not entirely sure why. I mean I know you hate him and all, but still…"  
"Thank you so much! I really did want to get away from him." She said leaping into Raye's arms.

"I'm guessing it was bad today?"  
"When is it not bad?"

"True, but you seem like you _really _wanted to get away from him."

"Yah…it was bad today. Remind me to thank Darien next time I see him."

"Well here is your chance." A male voice said from behind.

Raye and Serena whirled around and saw Darien standing there.

"Darien!" She jumped into his arms. "Thank you so much!" She mumbled into his chest.

He hugged her back. "I heard what he said, and I was worried."

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

"But father said-" Serena started ignoring Raye's question.

Darien stopped her by shaking his head. "One could force the other into doing such. You just need to be careful Serena."

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Raye asked.

"It's just Seyia. He just threatened her _again_."

"Oh, okay." _They are not telling me something. _She sighed.

"Yah, the same as usual."

"Well I need to get going. I will see you two later."

"Bye." Both said.

"Thanks again." Serena called.

"Anyways. Like I said, he could force you."

"But he is too strong. I have tried, but I could not push him off of me when he kisses me."

"Then have someone with you at all times. Do not be alone with him."

"But his room connects to mine now. There is nothing I can do about that." She sighed.

"If he tries anything, and I mean _anything_, please tell me."  
"But I cannot. He will hurt my mother or father. He could hurt you…I could not bare it if my family or friends got hurt because of me." She said tears pricking at her eyes.

"He will not find out anything. Please tell me." He begged.

"But-" She sighed. "Okay…just do not tell anyone. Not even Raye. I love her and all, but she does not need to know about this. It will just worry her. And especially do not tell my parents."  
"You are going to have to tell them. You cannot go on the rest of your life fearing for it."

"I will sometime. Maybe I can convince them to break the engagement."

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, why?"  
"It looks as if you have been crying."  
"I-uh-"

"You just promised me you would tell me."

"I-uh-he-uh-"

"Did he already do it?" Darien asked frantically.

"No."  
"H-he tired." She said running forward into his chest sobbing. "Oh Darien. I am so scared. I think he would have if Raye had not come in." She cried.

He wrapped his arms around Serena's shoulders. "It will be okay. I am not sure how, but it will work out."  
"I know…thank you." She said whipping away her tears.

"Serena." A voice called form behind Darien.

"I had better go." Darien whispered.

"Serena!" The voice repeated.

"See you Mr. Chiba." Serena waved with a grin.

"Good bye Princess." Darien said taking a slight bow then leaving.

"What do you think you were doing talking with that man Serena?" Seyia asked.

"Am I not allowed to socialize?"  
"Not with en. I am the only man you are allowed to talk to other than your father."

"You are in no place to tell me who I man and may not talk with." She said folding her arms over her chest.

He slapped the side of her face. "You _will _show me respect." He ordered as she fell to the ground.

She quickly got up and went back to her room trying to hold back tears. _You see father. By trying to protect me, you are only hurting me. _She thought as she cried on her bed. She sat like that for the rest of the night, skipping dinner.


	3. Birthday Surprises

**Birthday Surprises**

"So Andrew, are you going to the Princess' ball tonight?" Darien asked.

"Nah, I am a server. I have to serve food for it. Are you?" "Yah."

"She is quite the beauty, is she not?" "She is engaged, and our boss' daughter. You cannot think of her like that." "You are avoiding the question." "It does not matter if I think she is cute or not. She is engaged." "So you do think she is?" "Yes, she is cute. Happy now?" "Yes." "Like I said. She is engaged." "I do not like that guy."

"Who?" Darien asked absentmindedly.

"Seyia. The guy she is engaged to." "A lot of people seem to agree with you. Why do you dislike him so?"

"I do not know. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. I have known Serena almost all her life. Ever since he came into the picture, she has been so different." _I can understand why._ "Huh, weird. How old are you anyways?"

"Just five years her senior. I am 23. How about you?" "Her birthday is today?" Andrew nodded. "Then exactly two years and one day older then her."

"Your birthday is tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yup and I will be 20."

"Well happy early birthday." "Thanks. Anyways, I only met him briefly. Yesterday when I was cleaning her room." "I would not spend too much time with her. I was talking with her, and he yelled at her for conversing with another male." "Crap…He saw us talking yesterday afternoon." "I worry about her…"

"I would too." Darien sighed.

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Come in." Andrew called.

The door opened to reveal the King.

"Your highness." Both Darien and Andrew said taking a bow.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. In all the excitement, I forgot to inform you of my daughter's birthday ball tonight Mr. Chiba. My daughter invited everyone personally, but being that she does not know you, she probably did not mention it."

"Actually, she did mention it. She did not mention a time though."

"Oh, it is tonight at six."

"Thank you your highness."

"You are truly welcome. Have a good day."

"You too." Both said.

6 Hours later, before the ball.

Serena sat at her vanity and brushed her hair. She decided to leave it down for the ball for one reason: Seyia hates it down. She applied the little make-up she needed to ware and walked to her closet. She went to the back of the walk in closet and grabbed the beautiful floor length dress. It had a low cut back and came low across the front. It was the lightest shade of blue Serena had ever seen. _I love it. Mina always impresses me with the dresses she makes. _Serena thought as she changed into the dress. She walked out of her closet and saw Seyia standing there.

"Excuse you. Who gave you permission to enter my room?" "Why I did my lovely. I wanted to escort you to the ball."

"I can escort myself." She said walking towards the door.

He grabbed her wrist. "No, I will escort you." He said with more force.

She sighed as he offered her his arms and she took it…not having much choice.

He led her to a ballroom that was full of people. As soon as the doors opened, she plastered on a fake smile and saw a bunch of people.

As soon as the princess was revealed, everyone stopped and bowed/curtsied to the princess.

"Good evening. I hope you all are having a wonderful time. Please continue your merriment."

Everyone continued their talking as Serena made her way though the crowd.

"Seyia, why don't you go have fun or something?" "I am with you. I could not be having more fun." He said placing his free hand over hers.

"Well I am going to go talk with some of the workers." She said removing her hand from his arm. "Why don't you get some drinks?" "Sure. I will be right back." He said. He gave her a kiss and walked to the kitchen.

Serena sighed.

"Are you okay Princess?" A voice asked form behind Serena whirled around in surprise. "Oh, hello Mr. Chiba. How are you/" "I am fine, but the question is, how are you?"

"I am as okay as I can get. I am really glad you came."

"I would not have missed it for anything."

"I am flattered." She giggled. "Did you lose your girlfriend or something?"

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" He asked kind of amused.

"Well you are just so handsome. I figured you are the type of guy who always has a girl with him." "So you stereotype people?" "Well I think we all do it to some extent. We all do it subconsciously." "True. I did think you were going to be an uptight snob…but you are quite the opposite." "I guess I will take that as a compliment." She grinned.

"You should. You are quite the beautiful, kind, sweet, young lady." He said placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Serena." Came a warning growl from behind.

"Do not be so jealous Seyia. He was just complimenting me

"Let's go dance." Seyia said trying to pull her away.

"No thank you. I do not wish to dance. You simply do not want me talking to another man." He growled at her comment. "That is what I thought" She smirked.

"Come on." He said pulling her to a table.

She offered one last glance at Darien who was giving her a sympathetic smile. "Seyia, I was talking with him." "Yes I am aware. That is why I brought you over here. I told you that I will not allow you talking with other males."

"And I told you that you are in no place to tell me whom I can and cannot talk to."

"You are not going to like this marriage if you keep disobeying me." He warned.

"I am not going to like the marriage period."

The night continued like this. Serena and Seyia having their fights, people around them dancing and laughing.

_It is _my_birthday, I should be having fun…_ She sighed.

Soon enough, the ball was over. Everyone retrieved to their homes.

As the last guest left, Serena yawned.

"Honey. Why don't you go to bed?" Ilene suggested.

"I think I will mother." "Good night princess." Ken said as his daughter enfolded him in a hug. "Happy Birthday."

"Good night and thank you father." She turned to her mother. "Good night mother." She said before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night sweetie." "Serena, is Seyia in bed already?" Ken quickly asked. "Oh, I am not sure. Probably. He mentioned being tired out."

"Okay. Good night." Ken said.

Serena walked up stairs to her room. _That is weird. I have not seen Seyia since our last argument. _Serena thought as she opened her door. _Well at least I do not have to deal with him tonight. _She walked into her closet and took off the dress then hung it back on its hanger. She removed her underwear and looked for her nightgown. _Must have left it on my bed. _She realized.

She peeked her head out of the closet door to be sure no one had come in.

_It would be highly inappropriate for someone to see me walking around naked. _She thought as she gracefully walked to her bed. When she stood back up from retrieving her clothes, she felt a warm body behind her. Her hands immediately dropped her nightgown and flew to her exposed chest. Serena was about to say something when a hand went to her mouth. Then hand held a rag of some sort, and it was shoved into her mouth. She tried to scream, but unfortunately, the rag muffled her attempts.

"Why cover them? They are so beautiful." The person whispered. Hands traveled the length of her body and go to where her arms still covered herself. The hands rested on her arms and forced them down, exposing her completely. Serena shook her head and tried to pull her arms back to cover herself, but the other body was too strong.

The body slid an arm around her waist to keep her from taking off while sliding the other hand under the bed. The hand pulled out a belt and the body forced her hands in front of her body and fastened them together with it. Serena continued her attempts to scream and run from this guy, but her struggles were useless.

"You should stop your struggles now before you get hurt further." The body whispered.

Serena shook her head as she fought back tears.

_What is this guy trying to do? Why can I not get away from him? _She asked herself.

The body then threw her on the bed, but before she could get up, it had a cool metal around her ankle which was attached to the bed post.

When she felt a similar coolness around her other ankle, she decided to look at the person putting her through the harassment.

She looked to where the other ankle was being fastened to the bed post and saw a familiar figure.

She gasped through the rag in her mouth. _Seyia?!_

* * *

**A/N: This is a chapter I needed to 'edit' becuase of content. I hear is cracking down on the content they allow on the site, and apparently sexually explicit isn't allowed.**


	4. Birthday Surprises 2

**Birthday Surprises Pt. 2**

"So you finally figured out who it was. Honestly, you should have figured it out sooner." He smirked. "Just one last thing I have to do before we can get started." He said taking another belt and fastening her already belted hands to the bedpost above Serena's head. "I always imagined they were beautiful, but that was an understatement." He said tracing his hands across her breasts. He gently lay on top of her. For the first time, Serena realized he was much like her; naked.

...

"That's enough for today." He said before unhooking the belts and handcuffs. Serena immediately ran into her bathroom and locked the door.

Seyia just wipped himself off with the bed sheets, not even offering a glance at the distraught bed.

He then walked to the bathroom door. "Just remember, not a word, or…well…you know." He said before retreating to his room.

Serena removed the gag from her mouth and let out her sobs.

After about ten minutes of crying she got up and opened the door. She peeked her head out of the door to see if Seyia had really gone. _Then again the last time I did this, he must have been hiding or something…_ She sighed as she walked out to her bed. She grabbed the night gown that had fallen to the floor and slipped it on. She then went to bed and gave into sleep.

The next morning, Serena woke up to a faint knock on the door.

"Y-yes?" She called.

"Your father has requested your presence down in the dining room." Raye's voice informed.

"Thank you. I will be down in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Serena drug herself from her bed, noting the throbbing pain between her legs.

She walked to her bathroom and too a quick shower.

While washing her legs, she noticed some dried blood. _What in the world. _She thought. _What is this from? _She shrugged it off and finished her shower. She then went to her closet to dress.

After she was dressed, she took a few deep breaths and walked to the dining area.

"Good morning honey." Ilene said.

"Good morning mother, father." She said absently.

"What is the matter princess? You seem…distant today." Her father noted.

"Well, um…" _Should I tell them? But Seyia…_ She then noticed long black hair behind her parents. "It is nothing. I did not sleep well last night."

"Are you sure that is all?" Her mother asked.

"Positive. If I just may be excused…"

"Sure honey. Go rest."

"Thank you mother." She said getting up from the table.

After Serena retreated up the steps, her mother spoke. "Something is troubling her. I feel as if she is not telling us something."

"She probably is still upset about us arranging her marriage. She really does not want to marry Seyia."

"Maybe we should let her choose on her own…"

"What if she chooses someone who will do nothing but hurt her?"

"What if we chose someone who will hurt her? Did you see how may times they fought last night?"

"I am sure if he has done anything to anger our daughter, she would have said something."

"I guess you are right."

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Come in." Serena called.

Darien opened the door and walked in. "Shall I come back at another time?"

"No. I really do not see a need for father's precautions. I trust you."

"Well thank you."

"So go ahead. I'll just go for a walk around the halls." She said getting up. She winced at the pain between her legs. "I will see you later Dare."

"Are you okay?" He asked before she reached the door.

"Yah, I-I am fine."

"What did he do?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You winced when you got up. You seem in pain…Oh lord; he didn't rape you, did he?"

Serena turned around and stared at him completely confused. "Rape?" She asked.

"Your father never said anything about it?" She shook her head 'no.' "Force you to have sex with him." She immediately fell to the floor sobbing.

He ran to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. He gently led her to her bed and for the first time, both noticed the blood. Serena sobbed harder.

They sat there for five minutes. Serena had clamped onto his shirt and was sobbing into his chest.

"Oh Darien, what am I going to do?" She continued sobbing.

"Serena, honey, are you okay?" Her mother's voice asked from the door.

"We wish to speak to you." Her father said slowly opening the door. "SERENA?!"

"What is going on in her?" Ilene demanded.

Ken ran to Darien and picked him up. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"DADDY!"

"Not now sweetie."

Ilene came to Serena's side and looked at the bed. "Serena, what happened?"

"I-I-Se-Se-" She couldn't get the words out.

"You have to tell them. Everything will be okay." Darien said against the hold of her father.

"I-I was r-ra-raped." She said in a low voice.

Ken slammed Darien into a wall. "HOW DARE YOU RAPE MY LITTLE GIRL?!"

"DADDY! IT WASN'T HIM!" She yelled helping Darien up from the floor.

"W-what?" Both asked.

"It was not Darien." She said in low voice again.

"Then who?" Ilene asked.

"Se-"

"Honey. How are you?" Seyia asked walking into the room. He stopped seeing Serena with a tear streaked face helping Darien off the floor and her parents with confused faces. "What's going on?"

When no one answered, he asked again. "Anyone care to explain?"

"Not now. Honey who?" Ken asked.

"I can't."

"It's okay darling. Tell them what they want to know." Seyia said as he walked over to her and placed an arm around her waist.

"Seyia, get away from me." She hissed.

"Sere-"

"NO! I'm done putting up with your harassment. You went too far last night." She said running to Darien's side.

"You have to tell them Sere." He whispered so only she heard.

She nodded her head and turned to her parents as Darien placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Serena? What's going on?"

"What is the meaning of your actions?" Ken demanded.

"It was him." Serena whispered pointing to Seyia. "Seyia raped me."

Seyia was stunned. "H-honey. What are you talking about?"

"He raped me last night after the ball. He snuck into my room while I was retrieving my night gown." She sobbed falling to her knees. Darien knelt beside her.

"YOU LYING LITTLE BITCH!" Seyia said lunging towards the sobbing blonde.

Darien stood in front of Serena, but before he got to attack, Ken had Seyia in a death grip.

"We trusted you. Ilene call security." He ordered.

Ilene walked to Serena's phone and dialed some numbers while Darien knelt down next to Serena again.

"Let's get you on the couch." He said gently.

She nodded her head and slowly stood with the help of Darien. Right after they were seated, the door flew open to reveal four men.

"We came right away your majesties." One said.

"What can we do?" Another asked.

"Jed, please take him into custody." Ken said throwing Seyia to the floor at the man's feet. He immediately picked him up and held him despite his struggles.

"Yes sir." The one named Jed said.

"Jed and Neph, I would like you two to stand guard personally of his cell." The two nodded. "Zoi and Mal, I would like you to stand guard of my daughter's room. I will call the locksmith to get the lock fixed on this door."

"Is that all your highness?"

"One last thing. If he manages to escape, contact Andrew Shields immediately. I am putting him on body guard of Serena for a while. Then contact Mal and Zoi. Lastly, contact myself…but I expect no such calls. Other then that, that is all."

"You won't receive such a call sir. Good day."

The four of them walked out of the room dragging Seyia.

Ken picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. "Hello Mr. Shields…I have a personal request for you…I am taking you off of your serving duty for a while…that is right…you will be a body guard for my daughter until further notice…whenever she is not in her room, you will watch her…thank you very much…effective immediately…good bye." He said hanging up the phone.

Ken sighed and walked to his daughter. "Serena, I-I am sorry."

"It is not me you should be apologizing to father."

"You are right. Mr. Chiba, I am sorry for my actions. I was shocked and jumped to conclusions."

"It is okay sir. I would have done the same."

"I would like to thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Anytime. Your daughter is a very special, young lady."

"If only all men were as kind as you." Ilene grinned.

"Thank you Darien, so much." Serena said.

"Darien?" Ilene asked.

"It is my first name ma'am. I do not believe we have formally met. I am Darien Chiba." He said with a slight bow.

"I am Ilene Tsukino. Pleased to meet you."

"Same to you."

"Serena, you know we have rules about how we address everyone." Ken said.

"Father, you know how I hate that rule."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"Are you okay now honey?"

"Yes mother. I should be fine."

"Mr. Chiba. Please bag up her bedding and take it to the clinic. They might need it for something…I do not know. I will have Mrs. Hino bring up some extra sheets." He said as he and his wife headed to the door.

"One question father."

"Yes?"

"Does someone really need to be in the room while _Mr. Chiba _is cleaning if I am here?"

He sighed. "Honey, especially after what happened-"

"But you will let Andrew be my body guard? Besides, Darien was the only one here for me. I trust him."

"Sir, if I may have a word. I would never do such act so harm her, nor anyone else."

"If I regret this-"

"You have nothing to fear sir."

"Ken, he's a nice boy who respects our daughter."

"Okay, okay. I feel like I am being convinced to let him date her." He chuckled.

"Thank you sir."

"Yes, now I must go deal with Seyia." He said walking out of the door.

"I will phone his parents." Ilene said. "And honey, if something happens again, come talk to me."

"I would have, believe me. It's just…he threatened you."

"I understand. Your father would probably agree with me when I saw we are sorry and you may pick your own husband."

"Thank you mother."

"And thank you for keeping an eye on my daughter, Darien."

"Sure your highness."

She waved and walked out the door.

"Thank you Darien." She said hugging him.

"Anytime." He replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know I wouldn't mind so much."

"What?"

"What my father said about being convinced to let us date."

"You hardly even know me. I mean do not get me wrong, I would not mind it either."

"Then why don't we try it? Sure I don't know you that well, but of what I do know of you, you couldn't harm me even if you tried."

"Okay. And you are right. Even if I tried, I could not, but I would not even have the heart to try."

"So we are official?"

"Well Princess, would you honor me in being my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

"Then yes, we are official. I think this is the best birthday present I have ever gotten."

"It is your birthday?"

"Yah."

"Oh, happy birthday!" She said launching into his arms again for a hug.

* * *

**A/N:****This is a story I had to edit because of cracking down on their posting rating policies. They don't allow sexually explicit decriptions on the site. So I changed and edited that out so I can continue providing stories for my fans :)**


	5. Approval

**Approval**

"Mother, father. You said I can pick my own boyfriend. Correct?"

"Only if we approve." Ken said knowing where she was going with this.

"I think you will.  
"Well who is he?" Ilene asked

"I will show you." She said Se walked to the hall and said something to someone and walked back out with a man behind her.

"Mr. Chiba?" Ken said.

"You would like to date Darien?" Ilene asked.

"Yes."  
"Well the come take a walk with me Darien." Ken said.

Serena watched with her mother as the two men walked down the hall.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"  
"Tired mother."  
"Are you in any pain?"  
"A little."  
"Come, I will get you some pain killers."  
"What do you think of Darien?"  
"I think he would make a wonderful son-in-law someday."  
"So you approve?"  
"Of course, but your father is asking all the detailed questions."  
"Probably."

"Poor boy."  
"Why do you say that?" She asked as her mother handed her some pills and a glass of water. She took a sip and downed the pills.

"Because he wants to make sure that Darien is right for you. That he is someone who will never do anything to hurt you or our family."

"But he would not. He was the only one who was there for me since he started working here." Her mother's face reflected pain and sadness. "But mother, it is not your fault. He pushed me into telling him. I told him I could not, but he kept saying that it would be okay. It would be better if I told him…so I did. On Friday, he was cleaning my room when Seyia practically threatened me…only he did it so subtly that I did not even know it was a threat."

"What did he say?" She asked completely appalled.

"I told him that if I had anything to do about it, we wouldn't be married. He then said that he'd just bind himself to me by getting me pregnant." She said tears pricking at her eyes. "I told him I would never consent to that, and he said who said I had to let him. After that Darien came out of my bathroom and then left hesitantly. That's when he attacked me first. Thankfully Raye came in soon after and told me Mina requested my presence. We got out and she said there. I asked her what she meant and she said that Darien came out of my room looking troubled and asked her to get me out of there…so she did."  
"I only wish you could have told me."

"I would have mother…but like I said, he said he'd hurt you guys." She said as a tear escaped.

"Oh honey. He's locked up now. You're safe. And you have Mr. Shields to protect you incase he escapes."  
"He doesn't know does he?" Serena asked.

"No. Your father just told him to keep an eye on you. We did not tell him for your privacy."

"I think he has a right to know since he was told to watch me and all."

"Would you like me to tell him?"  
"No, I can do it."

"Where is he anyways?"  
"Father told him to just keep an eye on me, so he just keeps his distance to respect my privacy. He's over there in the shadows of the hallway." She said pointing to a figure in the shadows. The shadow stepped out, revealing his body. "That's not Andrew." Serena said. "T-that's Seyia." She stuttered as the figure walked closer.

----------------

Darien was talking with Serena's father when he felt a tug on his heart. _That same feeling. It's the exact same feeling I felt after I left Serena's room on Friday and last night. _He thought. But this tug was worse. It was almost like she's calling him for help. _Maybe…_

…RING…RING…

Ken's phone was going off. "Hello?"

"Hello your highness. I was wondering if the Princess was with you? She called and said she was heading out of her room with Mr. Chiba. I told her I would be up in a minute, but she said she was with Mr. Chiba and I would catch up. I insisted, but she said to meet her in the dinning area. I'm here and she is not."

"I'll contact my wife. They might have gone somewhere in the palace."

"Okay you highness."  
"Good day."

"Good day."

"Something going on?" Darien asked with concern.

"That was Mr. Shields. He's looking for Serena and my wife." He said dialing a number.

"DADDY! Please! Hel-"

He stopped dead. "Serena? Where are you?" He stopped when he heard the dial tone.

"W-what's going on?"

Ken started running towards the dining room, Darien quick on his tracks.

"I called Ilene and Serena answered begging for help." He said breathlessly.

Darien felt another tug on his heart. _Come on Serena, where are you? _

Soon they arrived at the dining room where Andrew was standing.

"Serena's missing. I think Seyia might have her. I want you to go check in with Jed and Neph. Find out if Seyia is locked up and if not, why they didn't call."

"Yes sir." He said heading for the basement.

Ken followed the connection he had with his wife to the bathroom. He stopped when he saw his wife unconscious on the ground. He ran to her side and kneeled next to her. "Ilene. Honey wake up."

Darien cared about Ilene, but he was growing impatient waiting to find out information about Serena.

Ken shook Ilene another time and her eyes fluttered open. "Ilene! Where's Serena?"

"I-I don't know. We were talking about Andrew being in the shadows. When she pointed him out, he stepped out of the shadows, but it wasn't Andrew. It was Seyia."  
"Shit." Ken whispered.  
"Your highness, do you know where they went?" Darien asked.

"No. He knocked me out. The last thing I heard was Serena scream at me asking if I was okay."

Darien immediately ran out of the bathroom followed the tug in his heart. It led him to her room.

When he got to the door, Zoi and Mal were unconscious on the ground. He heard muffled pleas for help on the other side of the door. He tried the doorknob. _Damn, locked. _He thought.

"NO! STOP!"

_Damn it! I need to get in there. _He thought for a moment longer. _WAIT! I wonder if that locksmith got here yet. _He immediately ran to the room that connected with Serena's. He ran in the door and to the door that connected with Serena's. He tried the handle. It turned. _Yes. _ He thought opening the door. When he opened it, he saw a horrifying sight. A bloodied, naked Serena was pinned to her bed by a naked Seyia who rammed into her.

Darien shot to the bed, body slamming Seyia off Serena and to the floor.

Serena immediately pulled her knees up to her chest. She then grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around her bare body.

Darien slammed his fist into Seyia's jaw. "You leave her alone!" He demanded slamming his fist into Seyia's face again. He then rammed his fist into his stomach.

He continued doing this until he heard Serena's sobs behind him. When he heard that, he stopped and lifted Seyia off the ground. "What can I do with you?" He asked himself. Then he spotted Serena's desk chair and some rope. He dragged Seyia over to the chair and bound him to it so he couldn't escape. He then ran over to Serena and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhh, it is okay now Sere. It's okay."

"Darien, h-he-he was-was."

"Shhhh, he's tied up now Sere, and I'm here to protect you. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I promise you that." He continued soothing her while Seyia continued trying to get out of the ropes that bound him to the chair. "Can I get you anything?"

"M-my robe please."  
"Where is it?"

"Hanging on the back of my closet door."

"Okay. I'll go get it." He said before getting up. He walked to her closet and grabbed the robe. He walked by Seyia who had finally given up his struggles to get free. He walked to Serena and draped the robe around her shoulders.

She pulled the robe around her completely and tied it.

"What did you do to the guards?" Serena asked.

"I knocked them out…if you know where to hit 'em, it's not that hard." He smirked.

"Why?" Serena whispered.

"What?" Seyia asked.  
"Why?" She demanded more forcefully.

"Why dear Princess, I just wanted to be King. When you were saying that we possibly wouldn't be married, I had to do something to bind you to me for sure. You wouldn't raise a child alone, so I decided to get you pregnant." He smirked.

"WHY YOU-"

"Dare, he's not worth it. You can't do anything to change the past. What's happened has happened, and he's going to be away for a long time."

Darien was about to say something when the doorknob jiggled, soon followed by pounding.

"SERENA!? ARE YOU IN THERE?" Ken's distressed voice asked.

Darien looked to Serena who nodded. He then got up and unlocked the door.

Ken saw Darien first, then Seyia –naked– tied to a chair, then finally, Serena curled into a ball on her bed. He flew to Serena and wrapped her in a hug. Ilene was next to fly into the room. She took one look at Seyia. "Darien, can you please get something to…cover him up please?"

"Sure your highness." He walked in Serena's bathroom and retrieved a towel. He then walked back out and threw it across Seyia's lower half giving him a disapproving look.

"Jealous?" He smirked.

"No." He walked back over to Serena and her parents when Andrew walked in the room with four guards behind him.

"Jed, Neph, how did he escape?" Ken demanded.

"Daddy, Seyia explained. He knew where to hit them." Serena defended.

"It's not important. Please take him back in custody, but this time, keep him cuffed. I want him in chains. And for God's sake, get some clothes on him."

"Yes sir." Jed said. He pulled out some cuffs and cuffed Seyia's already roped hands.

"H-his clothes are over there." Serena said pointing by dresser. She then placed her head back in her knees and continued her sobs. Ilene immediately wrapped her daughter in a hug.

Darien felt completely helpless. He promised he'd help her, but she was raped _again_. _This time I promise he will _not _lay a hand on her. _He thought to himself. He glanced back over at him and saw him being forced out of the room with his pants on.

He walked over to the bed and sat against the headboard, behind Serena and her parents. As soon as he was seated, Serena turned lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and sobbed into his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on hers.

Ilene looked at Ken who nodded. Both silently got up from the bed and walked out the door.

Serena repositioned herself so she was sitting on his lap.

After a few minutes of him consoling her, her sobs subsided.

"You know," she started, voice low, "at first I thought it wasn't wrong…what he did last night. He told me that since I was 'wet,' I was enjoying it and nothing was wrong that he was doing. I believed him, but I knew in my heart that it was wrong. Father even said that both must consent. It is times like these I wish I knew more about the world. My father has secluded me so much."

"Nothing he did was right. The wetness is just a natural part of any kind of sexual activity, right or wrong. It's just the body's natural reaction."

She laid her head on his chest and stretched out against him. "Thanks Dare."

"Anything for you Sere." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so tired."  
"Go ahead and sleep. You have had a stressful weekend."

"Sleep sounds really good." She said before closing her eyes.

Within minutes, she was out.


	6. A Day Of Relaxation

**A/N:** _**Bold italics-note. **__Regular italics-thoughts…as usual… _On with the story!

* * *

**A Day Of Relaxation**

The next morning Serena woke up to the sun shining brightly on her face. She sat up and stretched trying to remember how she got in bed.

_I was talking with Darien, relaxing…then he told me to sleep. He must've tucked me in. WAIT! Isn't today Monday? I have to get ready fro school! _She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and saw two folded pieces of paper. She grabbed the top one which had 'Serena' written in what looked to be her mother's hand writing. She opened it and read it.

_**Good morning sweetie,**_

_**I figured you would want to rest, so I called you in sick. Amy will be by later to check up on you.**_

_**I was planning on staying with you today, but your father and I were called into town for business.**_

_But what about Seyia? _Serena thought.

_**I know you're thinking 'what about Seyia?' well and Andrew is still going to 'escort' you so to say. Just call him when you're ready to leave. We have him locked up nice and tight. His cell is locked with ten different locks, and he's cuffed and all that. Do not worry about him at all. Also, Darien is down in his room as well. **_

_**I have my cell phone on vibrate in my purse if you need me. I will call you during lunch.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom**_

_**-------**_

_**Morning pumpkin. I hope you enjoy your day off. Please try and relax. I see your mother covered the cell phone, and Seyia, so I will not bore you with having to reread that. I also have my cell phone though if for whatever reason you cannot get a hold of your mother. **_

_**Love you and we will see you when we get home.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Daddy**_

She smiled to herself and placed the note back on the nightstand before picking up the other one. This one simply had 'Sere' written in what she assumed was Darien's handwriting

_**Good morning Sere,**_

_**I am not sure if you remember, but you fell asleep after we were talking, so I tucked you in. **_

_**All I have to do today is clean a few rooms, so if you would like to spend some time together, I will be available. I will be in my room about lunch time. I plan on doing my job before then. **_

_**I am more then happy to do something if you would like. Just let me know.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Dare.**_

_He's too kind. _She placed this note on top of the one from her parents. "Today is my day of relaxation. A relaxing bubble bath sounds good about now." She said to herself. She walked into her bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. While it was filling, she retrieved some scented bubble bath and poured it in. She watched as the tub filled with bubbles. _Where is my radio? _She went back out into her room and retrieved the small radio and her tape of nature sounds. "Perfect." She plugged it in and put it on the counter near the tub. She turned off the water and took off her nightgown. She placed it on the hook on the back of the door and slowly eased into the tub. _I love bubble baths. _She slowly dunked her head under the water and then came back up.

…

_Almost finished. Just Serena's room. _Darien thought as he approached the guarded door. "Is her highness still in here?"

"Yes. I believe I heard the water running, and that is her nature tape. Her highness is probably taking a bath." Zoisite said.

"Thanks. If you will excuse me." He said as he approached the door. He slowly opened it. "Your highness?"

"Yes?" A voice asked from the bathroom.

"It's Darien Chiba, I'm here to clean. Would you like me to return later?"

"No. I will be done here soon. Go ahead and do your duty."

He walked in and closed the door.

He was making her bed when he heard a thump and a small squeal come from the bathroom. He walked towards the door and knocked. "Sere, you okay?" She didn't answer. "Serena, are you okay? Can I open the door?" He heard a moan on the other side and started to panic. "Serena. I'm going to open the door. Okay?" When she didn't answer again, he opened the door slowly to see Serena on the floor, foot over the side of the tub, towel fallen over her back, and a radio in the tub. "Oh god. Serena." He rushed to her side and rolled her over. "Serena, come on. Wake up."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "D-Darien?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, my arm hurts though." She then noticed her lack of clothes.

"Here." He said handing her the towel.

"Thanks." She blushed and sat up. She then wrapped the towel around her body.

"What happened?"

"I was getting out when I lost my footing. I tried to grab onto the counter, but I miscalculated it and whacked my wrist against the counter, my elbow hitting the radio into the tub, I fell then felt like I was being electrocuted."

"Probably a slight shock from the electrical outlet and water combination."

"Then to catch myself, I used the hand of the wrist I whacked against the counter."

"Let me see."

She held up her wrist.

He examined it, gently running his hands over it. "Looks like a sprain, but I'm no doctor. Who is the palace doctor?"

"My mom said Amy would be by later."

"How about now?" Asked a voice from the door. "I heard my name. Is everything okay in here?"

"Come on; let's go into your room. It's too cramped in here."

"Sure."

Darien helped Serena up and led her to her room.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"I was getting out when I accidentally fell, smacking my wrist on the counter, knocking the radio in the tub – which shocked me – and tried to catch myself with my hurt wrist."

"Let me see."

Serena held up her wrist, and Amy gently took it. After a few minutes of examining, she stood. "Looks like a sprain. Can you get dressed without bending it too much? I want to x-ray it to be sure, but obviously, we don't want you going in a towel."

"Sure. But I need to call Andrew."

"I'll call him." Darien offered.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." She walked to her closet and closed the door

Darien turned to the phone and dialed his room.

"Hello?"  
"Hey. It's Darien. Come up to Serena's room. She's going with Amy."  
"She okay?"  
"She hurt her wrist. She's going to get an x-ray."  
"I'll be right up."

"Thanks." He said before hanging up. He turned to Amy. "He'll be right up."

After a minute, the closet door opened to reveal Serena in a floor length, light blue, strapless dress. "You like?"

"I love that dress Serena. It looks absolutely stunning on you." Amy said.

"It's beautiful."

"I love this dress." She said as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in."

"Hey Serena. How you feeling."  
"Fine. Just hurt my wrist. Would you care to escort me?"

"Of course."

"Are you coming Dare?"  
"I have to finish cleaning up here."

"Well I'm heading to brunch after I'm done with Amy. Care to join me?"  
"Sure."  
"It's a date. See you then. Just meet me in the dining room."

"Okay."

Andrew offered his arm, and Serena threaded her unhurt arm through it, and the three walked out.

It didn't take Darien long to clean up the room and the mess in the bathroom. He soon headed towards the dining room where he saw Andrew and Serena…who had a cast on her arm.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Darien." Andrew greeted.

"Hi Dare. Amy said I sprained it."

"How's it feeling?"  
"Better now. She gave me some medication."

"That's good." He said taking a seat next to her.

"Ready for some brunch?"

"Yes. I'll let Lita know. Anything particular either of you would like?"  
"No." Both said in unison.

"Okay, I'll be right back."  
Andrew went to get up, but Serena stopped him.

"I'm just going to that door. I'll be fine."

"Fine."

Serena walked to the kitchen door and peeked her head inside.

"Good morning your highness." Lita greeted. "Are you ready for breakfast?"  
"Yes please. And I also have Mr. Chiba and Mr. Shields with me as well."  
"Okay. I'll have it right out."

"Thanks." She said before going back to the table.

…

As the group finished eating, Raye appeared in the door way. "Your highness, your mother is on the telephone asking for you."

"Thank you Raye." Serena said getting up to retrieve the cordless from the wall. "Hello?"

"Hey honey, how are you?" Her mother asked.

"My arm is killing me."  
"Why?"  
"I sprained it getting out of the tub this morning."

"My poor baby. Are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine. Amy patched me up."

"Okay. I just wanted to check in. We'll be home in a few hours."  
"Okay. Love you."  
"Love you too. Oh, your father wants to talk to you real quick."  
"K."  
"Hey sweetie."  
"Hi daddy."  
"How are you?"  
"I sprained my arm this morning."  
"My klutzy daughter."  
"Daddy!"

"I'm kidding. You're okay though?"  
"Yah, Amy took care of me."

"You need us to come home early?"  
"No. I have Darien and Andrew here taking care of me. I'll be fine."  
"Good men. Give them my thanks."  
"Sure."  
"See you later sweetheart."  
"See you." She said hanging up the phone.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Andrew asked.

"Not sure. I'm relaxing all day. Not sure what I want to do next."  
"What about relaxing in the hot tub?" Andrew suggested.

"Ohhhh, that sounds so good. I'll have to get my bathing suit. You two care to join me?"

"Well I don't really have a choice, now do I?" Andrew asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry you have to do this." Serena sighed.

"I was joking. I'd be honored to join you."

"Yay!" She cheered. "Darien?"

"Sure. Why not. I have nothing else to do today."  
"Yay! Let's get going."  
Andrew and Darien escorted Serena to her room where she changed while the two men headed to their room to change.

Darien and Andrew pulled on shirts and pants over their suits before heading back to Serena's room

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"One minute." Her voice called.

"So Darien, why is she so fond of you? Inviting you to lunch, relaxing in the hot tub?"

"Oh, I guess she didn't tell you and I forgot to. We're kinda dating."

"Really? When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."  
"Well I'm happy for you two. She needs someone who will treat her right after Seyia." He said as the door opened before him.

"Hey guys."  
"You had more time then us and you just finished?" Andrew joked.

"I couldn't find my suit. Plus, you guys just have to put on a pair of shorts where as I have a top and bottoms thank you." She said sticking her nose in the air.

"Stop being so mean to the poor girl." Darien said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Now let's go relax."

"Yes!"

The three headed towards the pool room where they had a pool and hot tub waiting.

"I'm going to go for a swim." Andrew said taking off his shirt and pants.

"I'm gonna head to the hot tub." Darien said repeating Andrew's actions.

"Me too."

Andrew walked to the diving board and dived in with a splash.

Darien walked to the hot tub with Serena by his side.

"You going in with that on?"  
"Oh, no. I forgot about it."

He chuckled as he climbed in.

She lifted the soft pink fabric to reveal her soft pink bikini with small red roses all over it. Once she put the cover up down, she noticed Darien staring at her. She blushed. "Something wrong?"  
"No. It's just your bathing suit is beautiful."  
"I love roses."  
"Me too."

She climbed in and turned on the jets. "Ahhh, so relaxing."

"Yes it is."

Serena moved to rest her head on Darien's chest, and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer.

Her eyes drifted close as she listened to the combination of the jets, his heartbeat, and his breathing.

She felt his chest vibrate as he mumbled something…

"I think I love you."


	7. An Explanation

**An Explanation**

"LET ME OUT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! SHE _WANTED _ME TO!"

"Yah, yah. Tell it to his highness. You're stuck in there Kou. Deal with it." Jed mocked.

Seyia mumbled something as the phone went off.

"Hello?" Neph said into the phone. "Sure…okay…one minute." He walked to the cell. "You have a phone call Kou."  
Seyia snatched the phone. "Hello?"  
"What did you do now?" The voice fumed.

It was his brother.

"I slept with my fiancée."

"Then why are you in jail?"  
He lowered his voice. "Well….I kinda raped her…"  
"You want Yaten and me to go on with your plan then?"  
"Yes. I'm working on my part."  
"Okay."  
"Come on Kou, wrap it up."  
"I got to go."

"We'll start working on it."  
"Thanks." He said before handing the phone to Neph.

* * *

"What?" Serena asked looking up at him

"Huh?"  
"What did you say…just now?"  
"Oh, I think I love you, but now that I think about it…I _do _love you."  
"Why?"  
"What do you mean why?"  
"Seyia 'loved' me because of my status and money; other guys have said they 'loved' me because I'm 'hott.' Why do _you_ 'love' me?"

"Well for starters, your status and money mean nothing to me, and you're not 'hott;' you're beautiful. But why do I love you? Because you're sweet, nice and funny. You don't take advantage of your status like a lot of people do. You always put a smile on my face. When you hurt, I want to murder whoever put a frown on this beautiful face of yours." He explained as he lightly caressed her cheek.

"You really mean it?"  
"Of course. You don't know how much I would love to kill Seyia for even looking at you. He hurt you, and by hurting you, he practically killed me inside. I love you for you Serena."

She hugged him fiercely. "I love you too Darien."

He hugged her back. "How's your wrist?"

"I'm glad I asked for the water-proof cast. I think the warm water is helping. I'm so relaxed right now. I love coming here and relaxing. Sometimes, when I need to get away from everything, I vanish and come here to relax."  
"Good to know." He chuckled.

"Your highness?"  
"I'm in here Raye."

"Oh, there you are. Your parents are home and are requesting your whereabouts."

"Okay. Can you inform them I must change and then I will be there?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Raye." She said getting out of the hot tub with Darien behind her.

* * *

"Hello my dear. Hello Mr. Shields and Mr. Chiba." Irene greeted. 

"Good afternoon your highnesses." Both gentlemen greeted to Serena's parents.

"Hello mother. Father. How was your day?"  
"Boring as always. How's my daughter?" Ken asked hugging his daughter.

"Great daddy." She said hugging her father back.

"How is your arm?"

"Feeling better. I decided I was going to relax all day, so Darien, Andrew, and I went to the pool room. I relaxed in the hot tub."

"The warm water probably did wonders on it." Irene said.

"It did. I hardly even noticed it since I've come down here other then daddy mentioning it"

"That's great honey."

"I'm glad it's feeling better."

"Me too." She hugged her daughter again. "Honey. We need to talk."  
"Something wrong momma?" She asked looking up at her mother.

"Come on. We'll talk up in your room."

"Momma?" Serena asked getting worried.

"Come on. Let's go to your room." She repeated leading the blonde away.

Andrew went to follow, but Ken stopped him. "They'll be fine. Irene needs to have a talk with her."

"If you don't mind me asking…is everything all right sir?" Darien asked.

"We're not sure. It's about Seyia. Obviously there is a risk o-of her getting pregnant." He said tensed. "Irene needs to talk to her about it and everything that we'll need to work out involving it."

"What's going to happen to Seyia involving all this sir?" Andrew asked.

"Not sure. He's probably going to stay in a federal prison for the rest of his life. Rape is not usually a life in prison crime, but when it's against a royal, the judge doesn't take it lightly. She's known Serena since she was born. Heck, she's her godmother. She won't take it lightly when she finds out."  
"When will you know for sure if she is?" Darien asked.

"Well from what little knowledge I have about the whole reproductive system, it takes a few days for everything to set in and happen, so we're going to have Mrs. Mizuno test her next weekend." He looked to Darien. "I can only hope it'll be negative."

"That's the only thing we can do now sir. Hope." Andrew reassured.

"Yah. Unfortunately we won't be able to get Seyia out of here until the end of next weekend. Can I ask you to watch over her until then?" He asked Andrew.

"Of course sir. I'd be glad to."  
"Thank you. I'm going to see if my wife or daughter needs anything. I'm sure Serena will contact you if she plans on leaving again." He said before taking the steps his family took just a few minutes ago.

* * *

"Momma? What's wrong?" Serena asked again as they entered her room. 

"Come on, let's sit on the couch. We need to talk."  
"You're beginning to worry me." She said as she sat next to her mother.

"We'll it is a serious matter." She said pulling her daughter in a hug. "Next weekend, we're going to go to Amy to see if you're pregnant."

"Could I be?" She asked in a low voice.

"It is possible. We'll just have to wait and see."

They sat there for a few moments in silence, just taking in the possibility.  
"W-what will happen if I am?"  
"Whatever you want. You can either raise it, give it up for adoption, or an a-abor-"

"Don't even finish that statement mother. You know I could never do such a thing."

"I know honey. I just wish you didn't have to go through this."  
"Mother. There was nothing you could've done. Absolutely nothing."

"I know sweetie." She said as a knock sounded at her door. 

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal her father. 

"How are you?"  
"I'm adjusting." She sighed.

He walked over and Serena stood up. He then pulled her into a hug. "It'll be alright sweetie. You have your mother and myself…"

"And you have us to your highness." Andrew cut in.

Serena walked over to him and Darien and hugged them both. "Thank you." She pulled away. "Thank you all."

"Sure. Now you said you were relaxing for the day?" Irene asked.

"That was the plan."  
"How about I get someone to come give you a massage?"

"That sounds great mother!"

"I'll go make the phone call and set it up right here."

Serena flew to her mother's embrace. "Thanks so much mom. That would feel great."  
"I'll go set it up." She said before walking out the door.

"Are you all set sweetie?"  
"Sure dad. You can go do your business."

He nodded towards the three before walking out.

Serena turned to Darien with a down look on her face.

"I'll be in my room if you need me Serena."  
"Thanks Andy."

He nodded before walking out.

"He knows me too well." She softly laughed.

"What's wrong?"  
"I'm assuming my father told you."

"About?"  
"The possibility of me b-being-"

"Yes." He inturrupted

"And?"  
"And what?"  
"Aren't you going to dump me now? I could be pregnant with another man's child. I'm not a virgin anymore." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

He walked up to her and placed a hand under her chin to lift her face to meet his gaze. "Never." He breathed. "I would never."  
"But-"

"No. I don't care if you are pregnant with another man's child. I don't care if you are pure or not. You're pure to me. You aren't possibly pregnant by choice. You didn't have sex by choice…So I don't care."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. I love you for you. We already discussed it. Among the fact that your status and money don't mean a thing to me, your virginity doesn't mean a thing to me. To me, you still are."

"I love you."  
"I love you too." He said as she began to lean up.

Her eyes gently fell shut as their lips drew closer before coming together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"I think he'll be good for her." Ken said as he and his wife walked away.

They sensed a conversation was going to come between the two after they were left alone, so what do they do? Why what any parent would do of course. They rushed to the room next to hers and cracked open the door to watch and hear the whole conversation.

"He is definitely one of a kind." Irene agreed.

"He probably won't be leaving anytime soon…if at all."  
"It wouldn't surprise me if he comes to you within a year's time asking for her hand."

"I give him six months."  
"Well if we're doing that…I give him two months."

"You're on!"  
Irene shook her head. "You haven't changed."

* * *

Serena and Darien sat comfortably on the couch with Darien sitting Indian-style and Serena laying the length of the couch with her head resting on Darien's lap.

"So tell me about yourself. I mean, I don't know hardly anything about you other then yesterday was your birthday, your full name, and you started Friday." Serena said looking up at him.

"Well I'm 20. I've lived here since I was ten. I have one younger sibling. Her name is Hotaru. I think you might like her. My life is pretty boring. That's pretty much it."

"What about-"

"My parents?" He looked down to her, and she nodded. "Well my father was never in the picture. He got my mom pregnant one night after he came home drunk. Then he randomly showed up one night when I was about one or so, and got her pregnant again. My mom is living with Hotaru until she graduates."

"I'm sorry about your father." She said. She laid there thinking for a moment.

"You're wondering why she got pregnant with my sister, aren't you?"

"You don't have to tell me. I didn't know how to ask, I thought it'd be rude."  
"It's no problem, really. My mother was in a situation much like yours actually. Only she met him and liked him. Well he never showed any signs of being an alcoholic. One day he just came home drunk. They were married then. He raped her that night, and voila, you have me. When they finished, he just left. She never heard from him again until he showed up ten years later. He barged in the house drunk, and raped her again. Then she got pregnant with Hotaru."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. One: He showed me exactly what not to do when being a father. Two: I got a great sister out of it." He chuckled.

"That's great. How old is she?"

"Nine."  
"Wow, what an age difference."

"I know. Like I said, he just showed up one night. You'll have to meet them."

"Yes. What about friends?"

"Well I was really geeky in high school. I never really made good friends. I had the few people you hang out with, but we all lost contact when we graduated. I made friends with Andrew though, then I have you."  
"What about you?"  
"Well you've met my mother and father. That's all the family I have. Both my parents were only children, and my grandparents have all passed on. My godmother is Trista. I love her like a second mother. My friends are mainly Andy, Lita, the cook, Mina, the seamstress, Amy, the doctor, and Raye, the messenger. I've lived here all my life – obviously – and have hated every minute of it."

"_Every _minute?"  
"Okay. I guess the day I met you wasn't _that _bad." She giggled. "What are your plans for the future."  
"Well as long as you'll have me, hang around here with my girlfriend."

"And how long do you plan on doing that?"  
"As long as you'll have me."

She smiled a distant smile.

"What's wrong? You seem lost in thought?"  
"It's nothing."  
"What is it?"  
She sighed. "You're learning too much from Andrew."  
"And that's a bad thing?" He smiled. "Now what's troubling you?"  
"Well I've been thinking about this whole pregnancy thing." She sighed. "I mean, there's nothing I can do if I am. I could never give it up for adoption. That would mean I'd have to raise it. I mean, I don't have a problem raising it, but I don't know if I could handle seeing it everyday for it to remind me of how it was conceived."

Darien thought for a minute. "Do you think you could come visit my family for dinner tonight?"

"I'd have to ask, why?"  
"What you're talking about is exactly what my mother was saying about Hotaru and what she said about me. I think - if you and you're parents wouldn't mind my mother knowing the information - she could help you with that problem."

"I'll have to talk to my mother and father."

"But then again, why don't you wait, I mean, it's possible that you aren't."

She sighed, sat up, and wrapped her arms around his waist, after which Darien wrapped his arms around her. "I just have a strong feeling that I am."

* * *

**A/N: **Finally I was able to post it. I thought I'd be nice and type this last night. Well I was up until four typing it...and that's four this morning. So then I went to upload it..and idk if something was wrong with my computer or fanfiction, but I tried to upload it for a half an hour. I didn't get to bed until 4:30...and I'm already up...only four and a half hours of sleep...and I have a bday party tongiht plus getting ready for Easter dinner tomorrow...ugh...anyways, I hope you liked!! 

Reviews always loved,  
-SailorMoonForever

* * *

**A/N(2):** So I just my first review saying she shouldn't be pregnant. So I decided to ask your guy's opinions. Do you want her to be pregnant or not? You could answer here or in my account where I'll make a poll in a few minutes. Just tell me 'yes for pregnancy' or 'no for pregnancy' If I just read yes or no...knowing me...I'll get really confsued...so tell me pregnant yes or something like that. Thanks! You'll all find out next chapter if she is or not!!

Thanks again,  
-SailorMoonForever


	8. Important Author's Note!

**A/N:**

Okay, so I've determined what I'm goign to do with Serena's pregnancy. Everyone will get their way. I'm only doing this because I personally want her to be, but i've had six reviewes say no, and only one say yes. So this way, everyone will get their way...and no, I'm not telling you how...you'll either have to wait till next chap, or figure it out.

I'm gonna work on the next chap now. It'll probably be up either Monday or Tuesday depending on how much I get written tomorrow...we're having people over for Easter dinner...and we need to get the house cleaned and whatnot...anyways...I'm off to type it now!!

Thanks for reading,  
-SailorMoonForever


	9. Big Surprises

**Big Surprises**

"Mother, Father. I have a request." Serena stated in her parents room.

"What is it dear?" Irene asked as she patted a spot on the bed between herself and her husband.

Serena willingly took the seat. "Well I was talking to Darien about the possibility of me being," she paused to take a breath, "pregnant, and I told him how I don't have a problem raising it, but will I be able to handle looking at it everyday knowing how it was conceived?" She said looking to each. "Well Darien's mother was in a similar situation. Darien said his father was an alcoholic. He came home one night, and raped his mother, thus creating Darien. His father wasn't seen again until he returned to do the same thing eleven years later giving Darien a little sister. He said that his mother often muttered the same thing when she was pregnant with Hotaru. She had the same thoughts about him. He said that she might be able to help me…that is if you don't mind her knowing. He was planning on going home for dinner today and said that it would be okay if I came too."

"It is fine with me." Irene said.

Serena and her mother looked to Ken.

"I'd approve of anything that would help you." Ken said pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you father."  
"When will you be leaving?" He asked.

"Any time now. I shall go get ready." She said jumping off the bed. She walked out the door and said something to someone they assumed to be Darien.

"They said yes."  
"Then let us be on our way. My mother is expecting me in about thirty minutes and it's a twenty minute drive."

The two hurried off to Serena's room so she could change before heading to Darien's car in the palace lot.

"I should've warned you earlier." Darien started as they turned onto his street. "My mother is married."

"That's great. What's his name?"

"Amara."

"I meant your stepfather's."  
"Amara."

Serena sat there a minute.

"Yes, she is gay. Amara often watched Hotaru when she was little. Before my mother even had Hotaru she discovered she liked women. Well the two got to talking and they hit it off. They were married last year."

"That's great that she found her special someone."

"So you don't care?"

"Why would I?"  
"Not everyone is accepting of gay couples." He said as he pulled into his driveway.

"Not everyone is like me." She said matter-of-factly.

"True. You're one of a kind."

"Come on. I can't wait to meet them."

The two walked out and walked to the door. Darien opened it and was greeted with a small girl hanging on his waist.

"Dare is home!" She cheered into his stomach. She broke away from the hug.

"Good to see you to Hotaru." He said as he kissed her forehead.

She looked to Serena. "Who is she? She looks really familiar."

"That is because she is the Princess. Hotaru, this is Princess Serenity. Serena, this is Hotaru."  
"Oh my. Your highness." She said slipping into a slight curtsy. "Please forgive me."

"Please, none of that. It's simply Serena."

"Okay. It's nice to meet you Serena."

"Hotaru, did you said Darien's here?" A female voice asked as she entered the room.

Darien and Serena stepped inside the house.

"Oh, Your highness. Welcome to our home. We were not expecting such company so I must apologize for the appearance."

Serena sighed. "Please. I am here as a friend, not the Princess. Call me Serena."

"As a friend? My Darien, you make friends fast."

"She's more then that mother. Serena, this is my lovely mother, Michelle."

"Pleased to meet you." Serena said holding out her hand. Michelle gladly took it.

"More then that?"  
"Your handsome son is my boyfriend."  
"You've been there for four days!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Who's that dear?" Another female voice asked. A tall woman with short blonde hair walked into the room. "Is that her highness?"

"Please, call me Serena."

"Well nice to meet you Serena. I'm Amara."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well come, we must have a chat." Michelle said. "Let's go to the living room to get comfortable."

"It was really nice getting to know you Serena." Hotaru said stifling a yawn.

"Why don't you go to bed sweetie?" Amara asked.

"Okay. Good night. Mama Amara, will you tuck me in?"

"Sure."

The two left heading for the steps.

"She is so cute." Serena sighed leaning into Darien's embrace.

"When must you return?" Michelle asked.

"Well we came here for more then just a friendly dinner." Serena admitted.

"Really? Something seems to be troubling you. What is it?"

"Mother, no one is aware of this yet. You have to promise not to discuss it."  
"Sounds serious."

Amara quickly returned. "If you don't mind me asking Serena, I thought you were to be married to Seyia?"

Serena tensed. "That is kinda what we're here about."  
"Amara, mom, please don't discuss this information with anyone. Not even Hotaru."

"Of course."  
"Sure."  
"I thank you both. Well I'll start a little further back. Seyia only wanted to be my husband because of what would come with it. The money and title. He would forcefully kiss me. I ignored it, but then I thought of somehow breaking the engagement. When he discovered this, he came up with a plan. He said that I would be bound to him if he were to get me pregnant. So Saturday night, after my birthday ball, he snuck into my room and raped me." She paused to let them absorb the information. "My mother informed me today that we would find out next weekend if I were or not. My mother gave me the options. She said I could either raise it, give it up for adoption, or have an abortion. I wouldn't even let her finish the last word. I would never have an abortion. I don't think I could give it up for adoption, so my last option was to raise it. I honestly don't have a problem with raising it, but I don't know if I could handle looking at it everyday knowing how it was conceived. When I explained this to Darien, he told me of your predicament. He said you were having the same feelings of him and Hotaru. He thought you might be able to help me."

"Well first, let me say how sorry I am. Second. You're right. I was in the exact same position of you. I refused to have an abortion. I was set on giving him up for adoption. I always told myself that I couldn't look at my child's face without thinking of that night, and I was right…for a while that is. But after he was born, I couldn't do it. I couldn't give him to some strangers. So I kept him. For the first few months, all I would do is look at him and think of that night. I always feared he would look like his father, but once his features started developing more, he looked so much more like my own father. He has the features of his grandfather. I still think of him time to time, but that is inevitable. I would no matter if Darien or Hotaru had been born or not. Now I hardly ever think of it. I have a beautiful family and I'm grateful for it, no matter how it developed."

"Thank you so much. You've helped me so." Serena said wrapping the woman in a hug.

"I'm glad to help."

"So when will you know?" Amara asked.

"This weekend."  
"Why come to her now? You might not be."  
"But I really feel like I am."

"How-"

"Amara, she is exactly like I was. I swear to you not two days after, I felt pregnant with both them. It pains me, yet joys me to say that you are probably correct in you being pregnant."

"As much as I'd like to stay here and talk with you all night, my parents are expecting me home. I must return."

"It was great to meet you dear." Michelle said.

"Yes. It was." Amara agreed.

"Thank you for having me so unexpectedly. And thank you for the advice."

Michelle just nodded.

"When will you be returning?"

"As soon as I can mom. I promise."

"Good. Bye."  
"Bye."

The two walked out of the house and to Darien's car, and he drove them back to the palace.

"Your mother was very helpful."

"I told you she would be."

The week went by slowly, too slowly in Serena's opinion. The whole week all she could think of was the possibility of her being pregnant. Finally the weekend came and it was the moment of truth for Serena and her family.

Ken was in the dining room with Andrew and Darien. Irene decided it best if she goes with Serena alone.

"Can I ask a favor of you tow?"  
"Sure. What is it sir?" Darien asked.

"Seyia will be coming up today to be tested for anything that could have been transmitted to my daughter." He took in a heavy breath. "Could you two keep her occupied? I don't want her possibly running into him."

"Of course. Just call us when he is set to come up. We'll occupy her." Andrew said

"Thank you very much. I'm off. I'll let you know when my wife returns." He said turning towards his office.

"It will be a slight prick your highness." Amy said leveling the needle with her outstretched arm.

Serena clenched her fist harder as Amy poked her skin.

"You can relax your fist now." She stuck a vial to the needle and her blood entered the vial.

"When will the results be back?" Serena asked.

"Soon. It only takes about a half an hour or so." **(Bear with me…I don't know these things…)**

"The sooner the better I guess." Serena sighed.

Irene put a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever the results, you have the support of you father, myself, and Darien."

"I know. I just do not think I am ready for this type of responsibility."

"No one is at eighteen. But I have been through raising you. I could raise a wild horse."

"Hey!" She said as Amy placed a bandage over her bleeding skin. "Thanks Amy."  
"If you want to wait here…I will put a rush on the results."  
"Sure. Thanks."

Amy pulled up a chair for the queen to sit on then walked out.

"I was kidding dear. But I will help you become the most wonderful mother anyone has ever been."

"That will never happen."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because you already have that title."

Irene pulled her daughter into a hug. "If I had the title…I lost it the moment I agreed to have Seyia marry you."

"No. You didn't know. You wouldn't have known what he was going to do. You would never have done such a thing if you would have known what he would have done."

The two sat there talking for about 25 minutes before Amy returned with a look containg a mix of joy and hurt.

"What is it Amy?"

"Y-you're…" She trailed off.

Serena abruptly stood. "You don't' need to say anything Amy." Serena said with tears in her eyes before running out of the office.

"She is, isn't she?" Irene asked.

Amy just nodded.

"Thank you Amy. I will come down later to set up later prenatal things."  
"Of course your highness."

Irene left in search of her daughter.

Darien was wondering the halls when something slammed into his back. He was knocked forward, but was able to catch himself before toppling to the ground. He felt two tiny arms encircle his waist and someone sob into his bag.

"What the?" He asked himself as reality dawned on him "Serena?" He asked. He turned around in the person's embrace only to see something that confirmed his thoughts.

Serena sobbed into his chest. Saying things that were incoherent under her sobs.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gently rocked her. "Shhhh, Serena. Please clam down."  
"H-how? 'Sob' I can't 'sob' clam down!" She cried harder. Soon, her body gave out from exhaustion and she slowly sank to the floor. She would've fallen to the floor if Darien hadn't had his arms around her. He gently picked her up bridal style and noticed she had cried herself to sleep. He carried her towards her room.

On his way, Irene spotted him carrying his daughter. She rushed to him. "Is she alright?"  
"Yes ma'am. She ran into me from behind a few moments ago and began crying. She then fell asleep probably from exhaustion. She told me she had not been sleeping very well because she was worring about today. I can only assume how the results came back?"

"Yes. Amy said she double checked. It was positive."

"Poor girl." He said looking to the sleeping blonde.

"Would you mind taking her to her room?"

"Of course. I will wait with her until she wakes."

"Thank you very much Darien."

"No problem your highness."

"Please, Darien. You are becoming to close to be called by such formalities and to be called by such. Call me Irene."

"If you so desire."  
"I do."  
"Then so be it. I bid you good day Irene."

"Thank you very much."

He nodded and headed towards her room.

When he arrived, he gently placed her on her bed. He then sat walked to the couch and laid down the length of it.

"We would like to speak to her highness." A male with long silver hair pulled back into a pony tail said.

"I believe her highness is resting." Zoi said.

"Could we wait in her room until she wakes?" The other asked. He had his long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail like the other male.

"We have orders not to allow this."

"Can you see if her highness is awake?"

"I assure you she probably is not."

"Please. Just check."

"Fine, fine." Zoi finally agreed.

He turned to knock on the princess's door when Mal grunted and something connected with the backs of his legs.

Soon the two guards were lying on the floor unconscious, and the two men walked into the room quietly.

The sliver haired man spotted Darien asleep on the couch. "Taiki, what do we do with him?" He said pointing to Darien.

"Tie him up tight. Do we have anything?"

"I didn't bring anything. All we have are the cuffs you brought."

"We'll use them on him. He's stronger then she will be. What do we tie him to though?" He thought for a minute, and then looked around. "Yaten, look. Right next to his head is a metal poll."

Yaten walked to the poll and checked it. "It's good. Give me the cuffs."

Taiki handed his brother the metal objects and he connected Darien to the poll.

With Darien properly restrained, they focused on Serena. She looked like she had been crying.

"What do you think she was so depressed about?" Taiki asked.

"I don't care. What should we tie her up with?"

Taiki looked around and saw a bathrobe hanging on the bed post. He grabbed the tie from it. "Here. We can use this."  
Yaten grabbed it. He was about to tie it around her arms, but he stopped. "This would work better as a gag." "He said shoving the cloth in her mouth. What about a belt?"  
"Princess's don't wear belts."

They both looked to Darien. He had been wearing one. Taiki carefully removed it and handed it to Yaten who then bound Serena's wrists in front of her stomach. That's when the door burst open. They both turned, ready to attack, and saw their brother standing in the open door way.

"Hurry and close the door!" Yaten quietly yelled.

Seyia closed the door then locked it. He then headed to the other door that connected to the guest room and locked that.

Seyia then noticed the belt. "Where are the cuffs?"

Yaten pointed to Darien.

"Damn, why did he have to be here?"

"We have collateral against the Princess. Isn't she dating him now or something?"

"She would gladly give her life for anyone she cares about." Seyia said with a gleam in his eye. "Perfect. People should be pounding on the door any minute." He said as thunderous footsteps could be heard down the hall followed by someone pounding on the door.

"SERENA!? COME ON HONEY! OPEN THE DOOR!" Ken's voice yelled.

Serena and Darien both bolted awake. As Darien shot up, he quickly hissed in pain and was pulled back down. The metal around his wrists dug into his skin.

Serena bolted up only to see four men in her room. Three looking alike in front of her, and Darien on the couch looking in pain. She looked through the faces of the three and recognized them immediately. She went to scream in terror, but noticed for the first time that something was in her mouth. She glared daggers at Seyia.

"That's right my princess. You're mine…and always will be." He said running a hand up her arm.

She attempted to pull away from him, but there was nowhere to go.

After Darien heard Seyia speak, he immediately looked to the group surrounding Serena's bed. He recognized Seyia, but didn't know the other two men. He immediately was worried about Serena. He looked through two of the men and saw Serena with her wrists bound and something in her mouth.

"COME ON HONEY! WE NEED TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE! SEYIA GOT OUT! LET US IN!" Irene's voice pleaded. "DARIEN, AREN'T YOU IN THERE? COME ON, SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS!"

Darien then realized something…they had forgotten about him. He could speak. "HE'S IN HERE!" Darien yelled to the people at the door.

All three men immediately swore and looked to Darien.

Seyia immediately brought his arms parallel with the ground, revealing he had a gun.

Darien immedately stopped all his movements.

"That's right. I'm armed. I highly suggest you shut up." He whispered harshly.


	10. Operate

**Operate?**

"Ken, did you hear that…he's _in _there with out daughter. What are we supposed to do?" "Neph, go try the guest room. He might've forgotten about that door. Jed, go with him."

"Yes sir."

"If it's unlocked. Come get us before you do anything further."

The two quickly disappeared.

"Your highness, don't you have a key for the door?" Raye asked.

"We never really had a need for it. It's in with many other keys and could take days to figure out which one goes to it." He sighed.

0.o

"Seyia, just leave her alone. Let her leave."

"Now why would I do that? She is the one that I want."

"Haven't you put her through enough? Just leave her alone!"

"You forget what I hold in my hand? Shut up. I'm in control here."

Darien sighed in defeat. _I have to come up with something. Some sort of plan. _

Pounding was then heard on the door again. "SEYIA LET THEM GO! THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU! JUST LET THEM GO!" Ken's voice plead.

Seyia walked to the door. "It would be wise for you to shut up and leave us alone. I'm armed and won't hesitate to shoot one of these two…if not both." He smirked.

He listened for a moment longer and heard only murmurs.

Seyia then walked back to the bed, put the gun on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to Serena. "Now where were we the last time I saw my beautiful princess?" Seyia asked leaning closer.

Serena tried to pull away, but Seyia wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'll take this wretched thing out of your mouth as long as you don't say a word."

_I have to do something. _She thought.

"You want me to take it out?" Seyia asked and Serena nodded. "Alright. But if you say a word, I will shoot Darien over here."

Serena's eyes widened.

"That's right. You still want me to take it off?" Serena nodded again. Seyia then untied the gag and took it out of her mouth, and she coughed. "Taiki, go get some water from the bathroom for her."

Taiki disappeared into the bathroom and returned a moment later with a cup of water. She quickly drank it.

"Can I ask you something?" Serena asked hoarsely.

"What is it my sweet?" "Just let Darien go. He did nothing to you. Please just let him go. I'm the one you wanted."

"Now if I did that, everyone out there might barge in, and I'd have nothing to threaten you with." He smirked.

Serena looked down in defeat. "What do you want Seyia?"

"Well, I came to have some fun with my fiancée."

She glared at him. "And if I refuse?" "Darien dies."

"Sere, it's not worth it. Don't give into his antics. He's just trying to scare you."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Dare, I'm not risking your life."

"Okay, both of you shut up or someone will be shot." Both closed their mouths immediately.

"That's better. Now Serena, dear, wait here a moment while I have a word with my brothers."

Seyia got up and walked the couple of steps to his brothers and whispered something in their ears. After they were done talking, Taiki and Yaten walked to the guest room door, unlocked it cautiously, and walked out. Seyia was right behind them locking the door. He then turned back to a confused Serena. "Wondering why I sent them out? You'll find out soon." He walked back over to her and kissed her forcefully. "I wouldn't want my brothers to watch me fuck my fiancée now would I?"

Serena's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Seyia, leave her alone. You've already accomplished your goal. Just leave her alone."

"Say another word and I'll shoot her. I'm not afraid to Darien. Go ahead and speak again. See what happens."

Darien remained silent.

"Now let's get started, shall we?"

"Please, don't Seyia. Please." She begged.

"It's gonna happen my sweet. Only this time, you're gonna be the one pleasing me."

She got a confused look.

"You'll see." He lifted her dress up her hips. "You refuse to do as I say, or make a move to run, I _will _shoot Darien. You understand?"

Serena nodded.

"Good." He then unbuttoned his pants and pulled his half hard member out. "Touch it."

"Touch it?"

"Yes."

She hesitated. "Remember what I said?"

She hesitantly placed her hand around his shaft.

"Good, now message it. Rub your hand up and down it."

Serena did as told.

_I've got to do something. I can't make her live through this. _Darien said clenching his eyes shut. He thought for a minute. _I can't get out of these cuffs. They're metal. What about this poll. Seyia's back is to me, maybe I can check it out._ Darien quickly sat up the best he could to inspect the poll. _Seems to be hollow. Like there's nothing in it, but it's warm. Maybe heat, or steam. Isn't the steam room right above here…maybe that's what it's for. _He pulled gently on the chains of the cuffs…the poll dented. _Don't worry Sere; I'll get you out of this mess._

"Now put it in your mouth."

"No!"

"DO IT!"

Serena closed her eyes as she put the foul object in her mouth. Seyia's hands took place on her head and moved it to a pace of his liking. Moments later, with a strangled cry, he erupted. Serena immediately spit it all out onto the bed.

"Gross."

Seyia lay on the bed and took off his pants and boxers. "Get on."

"What?"

He grabbed her legs and positioned them so she was strattling him.

"Please don't Seyia. Please." She plead.

He just put his hands on her hips and forced them down, and she let out a cry of pain.

"Seyia, just leave her alone." Darien plead as he pulled on the chains harder.

Seyia continued leading her movements. "Now keep that up, only a little faster." He guided her a minute longer before letting go of her hips. She stopped. "Keep going." She hesitantly began to obey. "Faster." He moaned before closing his eyes and enjoyed.

Serena had tears pouring down her cheeks. "Please Seyia. Please stop."

"Not until we're finished." Darien pulled one final time, the metal rubbing his already reddened wrists, and the poll snapped, releasing a bunch of steam into the room.

Serena let out a strangled cry as she finished, bringing Seyia to the point as well. She slumped to the side of him.

"That was wonderful princess." He said as he felt the temperature increase. "What the hell?" He asked opening his eyes. He saw a very pissed off Darien stalking towards him. He then grabbed Serena, and reached for the gun…but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Serena asked holding the gun up.

"Give it."

"We've got the upper hand now Seyia. Just give up."

"I'll warn you one last time Serena, give up the gun."

"Never."

Seyia then threw his fist into her abdomen.

"Serena!"

She hunched over in pain, still clutching the gun. "Ow." She took a deep breath. "I'm not giving up that easily."

Seyia punched her again until Darien finally got to him and punched him square in the jaw.

Suddenly, something connected with the back of Darien's legs.

As Darien fell to the bed, he took the gun from Serena. He then pointed it at Yaten and Taiki. "Back off now." He said pulling Serena closer to him. As they continued to get closer, he shot Yaten's foot. As Yaten hunched down in pain, Taiki grew closer, so Darien shot his foot as well.

"OH MY GOD! SERENA, HONEY, ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" Ilene's voice asked.

All ignored her.

As the two were hunched over, something connected with his arm making him drop the gun. He dove for the gun, but Seyia got to it before he did.

Seyia then stood up and grabbed Serena again and put the gun to her head.

"Don't hurt her."

"Back on the couch." He ordered pushing Serena to the floor. "NOW!" He shouted.

Darien slowly looked to Serena on the floor. She was hunched over in pain. Slowly, he backed up to the couch.

"What's wrong? Is Serena in pain?" He taunted hitting her in the back with the handle of the gun.

Serena fell the rest of the way to the floor from the impact.

Seyia then turned his back to Darien to kick Serena repeatedly.

As soon as Seyia's back was turned, Darien ran full force into Seyia's back, sending him to the near by wall. Darien then picked up the gun that he dropped and pointed it at Seyia. "Make _any _movements and I'll shoot you." Keeping the gun pointed at Seyia, he looked to Serena and gasped when he saw her unconscious.

"SEYIA LET MY DAUGHER GO THIS INSTANT!" Ken shouted.

"GO THROUGH THE GUEST ROOM! HURRY!" Darien cried.

He bent down, keeping the gun pointed towards Seyia, and gently shook Serena's shoulder. "Come on Sere, wake up. Come on."

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal many guards, Andrew, and Serena's parents. About five or six guards ran to Seyia, and the others ran to the two injured brothers on the ground.

Once the two guards had a hold of Seyia, Darien dropped the gun and lifted Serena to a sitting position. Ken, Ilene, and Andrew then ran to his side.

"What happened?" Ken asked. "Why is she unconscious?"

"I don't know. Seyia hit her in the back with the gun, and then kicked her before I could get to her." He then gently lifted her to his lap and felt something damp on his leg. When he moved her dress slightly to see what it was, he gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"She's bleeding like crazy. We need to get her down to Amy. NOW!" He said standing up. He then lifted Serena in his arms and ran as fast as he could to Amy's office with the three trailing behind him. _Oh god…please be okay. _He burst through the doors of the doctor office.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Serena's bleeding badly." He said placing her on the exam table.

Amy quickly ran to Serena and saw the blood stain around Serena's waist line of the dress. She then lifted the dress to her hips and saw Serena's genitals coated heavily in blood.

"What is it?" Darien asked. Since he was up by her head, he couldn't see a thing.

"I think she's loosing the baby." Amy said solemnly.

"God no."

The doors burst open behind Darien to reveal the three.

"What's wrong Amy?" Irene asked going to where Amy was.

She then looked to where Serena's legs were open. "Oh god. She lost it, didn't she?"

She nodded. "She has miscarried."

Darien grabbed Serena's hand and kissed it, and then he subconsciously stroked it. "Why isn't she awake?"

"Was she hit?" Darien nodded. "That, plus the increased stress, probably was the cause of the miscarriage." She said placing Serena's legs back together and flattening them on the table. "She probably passed out from pain and lack of blood. I'll get some blood back in her." She sighed. "I'm probably going to have to operate her to remove the remains. At two weeks, there isn't much of anything, but there is enough that if not taken care of properly could cause her to get seriously ill."

"Operate?" Ken asked.

"It's the only way to be sure she will be fine."

* * *

**A/N: This is a chapter I needed to 'edit' becuase of content. I hear is cracking down on the content they allow on the site, and apparently sexually explicit isn't allowed.**


	11. Pregnancy Possibilities

"Amy, why isn't she waking up

**Pregnancy Possibilities**

"Amy, why isn't she waking up?" Darien asked.

"I think she slipped into a coma. The sooner we begin the operation, the better."  
"Can you start it now then?" Ilene asked.

"Your highness, you know I am not as advanced. My mother is on her way. She should be arriving-"

"Now. Let's get started. Everyone will need to go wait in the waiting room."  
"I refuse to leave." Darien said.

"We don't have time for this." Amy said.

"Is there any way he can go in?" Ilene asked.

"Fine. We'll get some scrubs and you'll have to wash like we would. We need a complete sterile field."  
"Anything."

"Alright. Nurse, prep the anesthetic and get her into the OR please."  
"Sure."

Amy's mother grabbed some clothes from a bin labeled 'Clean.' "Go change. Then meet me in that room."  
"Sure."

Darien ran to the bathroom and changed before going into the room Dr. Mizuno instructed.

She showed him how to wash his hands and they entered the O.R.

The nurse pulled up a chair by Serena's head for Darien to sit on. He then grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Come on Sere. You're gonna make it out of this." He said stroking some strands of hair out of her face.

After about three and a half hours of surgery, Dr. Mizuno finally pulled down her mask.

"She should be fine. Not much harm done to her uterus. Any that was, we repaired. I'm guessing it was so much of a coma as it was blood loss. We're giving her blood, so she should wake soon."

"Thank you."  
"Sure. We'll get her to another room and inform her parents."

Darien stood as the nurse began wheeling her out of the room. He followed close behind.

Once Serena was settled, her parents and Andrew came in.

"Thank you." Darien said.

"For what dear?" Ilene asked.  
"For letting me go in with her. You could've yourself, or his highness, but you allowed me to go."  
"You are very dear to our daughter…she cares for you a lot…and we can see the same from you." Ken said.

"And we're more then happy to make her happy." She turned to Dr. Mizuno. "Do you know when she'll wake?"  
"Not for sure. I suspect she's out of the coma. It was mar blood loss. We're giving her some now. I am guessing tomorrow morning maybe."

"Thank you very much Dr. Mizuno. And you too Amy." Ilene said.

"Any time your highness. I will personally call you if there is any change in her status." Amy said.

"Thank you."

Amy just nodded as her and her mother walked out of the room.

Ken placed a hand on Darien's shoulder. "Thank you for looking after my daughter. If you wouldn't have stayed with her today, we may have gotten her too late."

"I would risk my life in a heartbeat for your daughter."  
"And we're very thankful for that."

Andrew decided it best if he leaves the three with Serena, so he quietly slipped out.

The three sat there into the night. They even ate dinner there.

"Darien, why don't you go to bed?" Ilene suggested.

"I am fine…really. I do not plan on leaving until she wakes."

"If you insist."  
"Why don't you two go to bed? She'll be fine."  
"Yet you refuse to leave." Ken retorted jokingly.

"Ken, I do not foresee you hunched over the bed sleeping. You and I are too old for such acts. Amy said she would call us if there is a change in her status, so let's go to bed."

"Okay. Good night Darien."  
"It is the dawning of a new era! Ken, his royal highness, calling a worker by their first name! The angels are singing!" Ilene laughed.

"He is my daughter's boyfriend…I do not see a harm in calling him by his first name."

"Sure darling. Let's go to bed. Good night Darien."  
"Good night." He said to both as they walked out the door. He looked back to the sleeping blonde and gently squeezed her hand.

0.o

Slowly she opened her eyes, feeling jabbing pain in her abdomen and something holding her hand. When her vision came back into focus, she saw white walls, and a tube that – she just discovered – was in her mouth. _What is this for? _She thought. She then moved her head to the left where she felt the weight on her hand. Darien was hunched over with his head right below her hand on the bed and his right hand holding her left. _What happened? _She attempted to groan, but the tube prevented that. _And why is this darned thing in my mouth!? _She started panicking when the memories from the previous day came back to her. Seyia threatening Darien with a gun, raping her, beating her, Darien shooting Yaten and Taiki, then she remembered everything went black as she felt extreme pain in her stomach. She frantically began moving her legs, in a kicking mater, moving her head back and forth, and wailing her arms in the air.

When Darien felt the warmth leave his hand and the bed begin to shake, he awoke to see Serena freaking out on the gurney. He quickly stood and placed his hands on her shoulders to steady the movements. "Serena, calm down. It's okay. You're safe. Please calm down." He begged.

Her movements slowed to a halt as she looked to him with pleading eyes as if to ask where she was and what was going on.

"You passed out last night. You are in an examination room. Amy took care of you."

She pointed to her mouth.

"A ventilator. You went into a coma. I am not sure why they put it in…but my assumption is that you stopped breathing. I need to call Amy, and then she'll contact your parents." He said turning away, but her hand caught his. When he turned back to her, she shook her head 'no.'

"I need to get Amy."

She nodded.

"Then why shake your head." He thought. "Your parents?"  
She nodded.

"Fine, I will get Amy and we will contact your parents after the vent is out so you can talk."  
She smiled – the best she could with a tube down her throat – and nodded.

"I will be right back my love." He kissed her forehead and walked out.

He returned a moment later with Amy.

"Hey Serena. Glad to see you awake."  
Serena smiled again and nodded.

"I will take this thing out. Just take a deep breath and blow out now."  
She did and Amy pulled out the tube.

Serena coughed as Amy handed her a cup with ice chips in it.

"Put some in your mouth, they will help your throat feel better."  
"Thanks." She whispered as she put a few in her mouth.

"I'll go call your parents now." Amy said.

"Not yet!"

"Why?"

"I wanna sleep before my mother gets in here with a death hug."  
"Okay, I'll wait to call them until the morning."  
"Thanks."  
She nodded.

"Why is my stomach killing me?"

"Is it in pain?"  
"Yes!"  
"I'll give you some more meds. It'll help numb the pain."  
"But why does it hurt?"  
Amy looked to Darien who then sighed.

"What aren't you guys telling me?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll go now. See you in the morning Serena." Amy said politely before walking out.

Darien looked back to Serena. "Sere, you miscarried. The combined force from Seyia attacking you and the stress caused it. I'm sorry."

"S-so I'm not pregnant anymore?"  
He nodded. "Amy had to go in to remove the remains."

"I hate to say it, but in a way I'm relived…"

"Why do you say that?"  
"The child doesn't have to grow up to ask about its father, and I won't have to relive the experience everyday."

"I guess I understand."  
"It'll take some getting used to, but I think I'll be okay."

"You should get some sleep." Darien said as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"I am tired."  
"Exactly. Sweet dreams."

"And you go to bed. I don't want to wake up to see you hunched over again."  
"I'll think about it."

"Hey!"

"I'm not leaving you alone any time soon."  
"Then come up here and join me. This bed is big enough."

"It's okay."  
"No. I'm not going to sleep until you come up here."

"Fine, fine." He stood as she scooted over in the bed. She then lifted the covers as he sat down. He laid his head on the pillow, and she put her head on his shoulder. They soon both fell asleep.

0.o

"Wakie, wakie sleepy head." Serena whispered.

"Five more minutes ma." He grumbled pulling her closer. "Why am I cuddling my mom?"

"If I'm your mom, why are you dating her?"  
"I'm dating Serena though."  
"Exactly smart one. I'm not your mother."  
"Then five more minutes Sere."  
"Nope. Mom and dad will be down here any minute…I don't think they'd appreciate finding you in my bed."

"True." He sad up and stretched. He then scooted back to the chair.

"How'd you sleep."  
"Perfectly."  
"Better then sleeping hunched over in a chair?"  
"Yes."  
"See."  
"Darling!" Ilene ran over to hug her daughter. "How are you feeling."  
"Better."  
"That's good." She looked as if she was contemplating something.  
"Darien already told me mom."  
"I'm sorry sweetie."  
"It's okay mom. I'll be fine."  
"You're handling it so well honey." Ken said.  
"I'm trying dad."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Dr. Mizuno walked into the room. "Good, you're all here."  
"Is there something wrong?" Ken asked.

"Well I needed to inform you all. With the damage done to her highnesses uterus resulting from the…injuries, her chances of becoming pregnant again are slim to none." She said solemnly.  
"You mean I may never be able to have children!?" Serena cried.  
"It is possible…but not likely. I'm sorry."

Darien grasped Serena's hand and gently squeezed it as Ilene wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Ken placed his hand on her knee.

"T-thank you Dr. Mizuno." Serena spoke quietly.


	12. That's My Girl!

That's My Girl

**That's My Girl!**

_One year later…_

"Hey Trista." Serena greeted as she hugged the taller woman.

"Hello Rena. I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend much time with you at all during this whole thing."  
"It's okay."  
"How's my favorite God daughter?"  
"I'm okay."

"Where are your parents?"  
"They _really _wanted to be here, but they had to attend to some other business. Something about a hospital opening up…we needed more and they had to be there or something…"

"Well they already know what's coming…they just don't know the sentence I'm giving him."  
"I can't wait to find out."  
Trista looked to Darien. "Hello Mr. Chiba. What brings you here today?"  
"I came with Serena."

"You aren't to be referring to her in such informalities." She said a little bitterly.  
"He's excused from that rule."  
"And why's that?"  
"Well since you haven't been able to see me much during this…you don't know that he is my fiancé."

"My baby's getting married!?"  
"Yup." She grinned.  
"When?"  
"After the baby is born."  
Trista looked to Serena's stomach. "I was gonna ask you about that! I'm so happy for you honey."

"Thanks."  
"And congratulations to both of you."  
"Thanks." Both said.

Trista looked confused. "But I thought-"

"I know. Amy couldn't believe it either. She could've sworn that with the shape my uterus was in, it couldn't possibly grow and support a fetus."  
"But she's been heavily monitored to make sure everything goes fine."  
"But this will be our only child." She said glumly. "I've had a few too risky calls, so she's going to do something…I'm not sure exactly what she's going to do."  
"But we'll love this child. We're lucky to have one." Darien said placing an arm around her waist.

"Hummmm, which would make me its grand-godmother."  
Serena shook her head. "There's no such thing."  
"I know, but I can hope can't I?"

"Yah, yah, yah."  
"So how far along?"

"Nine months."  
"When are you due?"

"Next week. I have a scheduled C-section."  
"Well I'm coming, right?"  
"Of course!"

"Good. Well as much as I'd love to stand here all day, I need to get in there, and you should definitely get off your feet."

"Okay. See you later." Serena said giving her one last hug.

"See you. Bye Darien, nice meeting you."  
"You too."

They watched as she walked away.  
"We should get in there…and my feet are killing me."  
"Then let's get a seat."

The two walked in the court room. It wasn't very big because the public was not welcome. It wasn't that they weren't wanted, but Serena didn't want everyone knowing all the details. The only people in the court were the bailiff, officers, Amy, Dr. Mizuno, and Andrew.

"Hey Andrew." Serena said as she sat next to him and Darien next to her.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"My feet are about ready to fall off."  
"Well I can't help you with that, sorry Princess."  
She glared at him.

"Sorry, habit still."

Seyia was then brought in. He didn't take his eyes off Serena the whole walk to his seat.

Darien sensed her uneasiness because she was squirming in her seat. He leaned over to her and placed a hand on her leg. "He can't hurt you Sere. If he tries, I'm here to protect you."  
She took a deep breath and nodded.

He then was seated right in front of them.

"Maybe we should move." Darien whispered.

"All rise." The bailiff ordered.

"Too late. I'll be fine." She said as everyone stood and Trista walked in.  
"You sure?"  
"Yah, it's fine."  
Once Trista sat, they sat.

"Over the past few months, I have heard extensive testimony. It has been my job to either believe the hoard amount of evidence and proof of Mr. Kou's actions, or believe the story he's told. Of course, the proof and evidence is all there. Therefore, I find Mr. Seyia Kou guilty and he is to serve a life sentence with no chance of parolee in the jail he's been held in for the past year. The Federal Jail under maximum security."

Serena sighed in relief.

"YOU WHORE!"

As soon as she saw his arm move, she shut her eyes and awaited the impact…but it never came.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Darien blocking the right half of her view, but she saw Seyia's fist in his palm.

"Officers, remove him from my court immediately!" Trista ordered.

Darien shoved his hand towards Seyia, causing him to fall backwards.

As the officers were picking up Seyia, Darien turned to Serena. "You okay?"  
She nodded. Then shut her eyes in agony.  
"What's wrong?" He asked stepping closer to her.

Her eyes were still shut tightly as she hunched over in her seat.

"Serena? What is it? What hurts?" He asked frantically.  
She then wrapped her arms around her protruding stomach.

"Oh God, Amy!" He called to the other side of the court room.

"What is it Darien? What's wrong with her?" Trista asked running to where Seyia just was.

Amy and her mother rushed to Serena.

Darien then saw some fluid fall to the ground.

"She's going into labor." Amy informed.

"Her water just broke." Darien said pointing to where fluid was quickly collecting on the ground.

"We need to get her to the hospital. Where's the closest one?"  
"I wonder if that one Serena's parents are at is open yet." Andrew said.

"They are now!" Serena shouted.

"Officer Crouson, please take Serena, Amy, and Dr. Mizuno to the hospital immediately. Darien, Andrew, and I will follow in my car."

"Sure." The plump officer said.

Amy and Dr. Mizuno started helping Serena up, but she refused.

"Honey, you have to go to the doctor." Darien said.  
"I-I'm not-not leaving w-without D-Da-Darien." She panted through her contraction.

"Can you fit one more?"

"No."  
"I'll go with you Trista, as long as my mother's there, she should be fine." Amy said.

"Okay."  
"Thanks Amy." Serena breathed.  
"Sure, now can we get you to the cop car?"

"Yesssssssssssssssssssssssss." She howled as another contraction hit her.

…

The cop car pulled up to the people filled ambulance bay.

Officer Crouson jumped out of the car. "We need a gurney. NOW!"

"We're not open yet." A doctor replied.

"You are now." Dr. Mizuno said getting out of the passenger's door.

"Dr. Mizuno!? Is it Serena?" Ilene asked rushing to the car.

A doctor and nurse rushed inside to get a gurney. They then rushed back out to see Ken holding people off from crowding around the police car.

Serena screamed in agony as another contraction came.

"Just breathe, remember how we taught you?" Dr. Mizuno asked calmly.

Serena began to breathe as instructed.

"We have the gurney." One of the doctors said.

"Okay. Serena, you have to ease yourself out of the car, then onto the gurney." Darien said.

She nodded, and with the assistance of everyone around her, she got out of the car and onto the gurney.

The doctor and Dr. Mizuno quickly wheeled Serena, Darien, Ilene, and Ken by her side, to the trauma room.  
"We won't have enough time to get her to the OB floor, we'll have to have her deliver down here, and then we'll get her upstairs." The doctor said.

"We don't have our OB staff though, Dr. Parks."  
"Damn."

"I'll do it. I may need help though." Dr. Mizuno said taking place at the foot of the bed.  
"My wife just recently gave birth, and I had some OB training before I switched career paths." Officer Crouson said.

"Then get over here. I'm not one for the birthing process."

"JUST GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" Serena yelled.

"Calm down Serena, scoot down so your butt is at the end of the bed."  
Serena did as told.

"Officer Crouson, come support one of her legs please, Ilene, can you support the other?"  
"Sure." Both said.

"What can I do?" Darien and Ken asked at once.  
"Darien, you just do as you learned in the classes, Ken, you help him."

They both took a side and grabbed a hold of her hand.

Darien started stroking her hand. "Come on Sere, just breathe. Deep breaths. You'll have the baby soon." He cooed.

"Okay, she's fully dilated. Serena, when I so go, put your head to your chest and push all you can towards me. You got it?" She nodded. "Okay, go."  
Serena put her head to her chest and pushed with all she could.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good. Stop pushing."

Serena flopped back down and began panting.

"You're doing great. Another few pushes like that and this baby will be out in no time." Dr. Mizuno said.

"Great job sweetie."  
"Daddy, Darien, I can't do this." She started shaking her head. "I can't handle this…it's too much."  
"Shhhhh, don't say that. You can do this and you will." Darien said.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE HAVING A CHILD COME OUT OF YOUR-"

"Serena." Her mother said warningly.

She shut her mouth.

"Push." Dr. Mizuno stated ignoring the outburst.

Serena did.

"That's it Sere. You can do this. You're doing great."

"Okay, stop."

"I'm sorry Dare. I'm going crazy. My emotions are passing a mile a minute."  
He placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead. "It's okay. If I could take your place I would."  
"You're being so patient with me."

"What else can I do?" He said as the doors opened.

"Did I miss it?" Trista asked.

"No. The head is almost out." Dr. Mizuno said. "Amy, come take Ilene's place."

Trista walked behind Serena's head. She rested her chin on Serena's head and placed her hands on her shoulders. Ilene then went beside her husband and took her hand as Amy went to Ilene's previous position.

"One more push and the head will be out Serena."

"O-okay." She breathed.

"Okay, push!"

She pushed again and felt relief.

"Okay, relax, the head is out." Dr. Mizuno said. She did something then said, "Okay Serena, one last push and this baby is out. Are you ready to become a mama?"  
"Yah."  
"Then push." She said as Serena pushed. She helped glide the baby out.

Serena relaxed when she felt the pressure ease. Her head went back down to the pillow Trista placed there and she sighed.

Another minute passed, and the baby's cries could be heard.

"Congratulations Serena and Darien, you have a beautiful baby girl." Dr. Mizuno said placing the baby wrapped in pink on Serena's chest.

Serena lifted her arm to support the baby's head.

"She looks like her mother." Darien said as he leaned in to touch the baby's hand.

"She's so cute."

"Yes she is." Ken agreed.

"She looks just like you did when you were born." Ilene said.

"We need to get her cleaned up now." Amy said as Serena began handing her to Amy.

"I'm so tired." Serena yawned.

Darien wiped a few stray hairs out of her face. "Then go to sleep."

She settled herself, with the assistance of everyone around her, at the top of the bed again and relaxed into the pillow.

"Serena, when you wake up, you will be a different room."  
"I don't care. I'm so tired."  
"Just don't freak out when you wake up."

But it was no use, Serena was already asleep.

"That's my girl." Ken said proudly.


	13. Important AN

**A/N**

Okay, so I'm sorry, but it might be a few days before I update any of my stories. I'm posting this in all three of my unfinished stories because I wanted my readers to know it might be a few days.

We unexpectedly had a death in the family yesterday(Sunday) so instead of - like planned - writing the next chapter of MTF (More Then Friends) I had to spend most the night at the hospital, and I think we're going out to dinner with the girl' (the one who passed) mom.

I'm sorry again, but I'll write in my spare time, but this week will be hectic.

Thanks all,  
SailorMoonForever


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Two months later…_

"So what are you in here for?" A muscular man asked.

Seyia looked around. "Y-you talking t-to me?"

"Does it look like I'm talking to anyone else?"  
"N-no."

"Okay then. How long you in for?"  
"I'm in here for life."

"What'd you do?" He asked surprised.

"Rape."  
"You got life for raping someone?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well I raped the Princess." He said with pride.

"I can't believe you! How could you rape her highness!?"

"She was my fiancée and threatening to break our engagement." He defended.

The man grabbed Seyia by his collar and slammed him against a wall. "You're sick man."

Two other men showed up at the cell door.

"What's going on over here?" One asked.

"This pervert raped her highness."  
"What the hell's your problem man?"  
"Yah, even _we _wouldn't do that. She's done nothing but try to help people like us."

They said walking closer.

"Get off me."

"I'm sure that's what she said while you were having your way with her." The first one grumbled.

"Nope, she said nothing. She was gagged."

One of the men threw his fist into Seyia's face.

"You're in for it now."

One of them grabbed something from his waist band. He held it up level with Seyia's neck.

"W-what are you g-gonna do w-with that?"

"Make you pay." He said before applying pressure to the knife. It slowly drew blood as Seyia hissed in pain. He then stopped. He dragged the knife sharply against his arms drawing blood from each.

The one holding him dropped him to the floor and Seyia clutched his arms.

The three then took turns kicking, punching, and stabbing him.

**0.o**

"A murder took place in the federal prison this afternoon." A picture of Seyia appeared on the screen. "We'll cover this after the break."

"Dare, come here." Serena called.

"What is it? Something wrong?"  
"No. Just come watch the news for a minute. They're covering something I think you'll be interested to see."  
"What is it?"  
"Just watch."

They sat there watching the commercials until it flashed back to the news.

"This afternoon, three men in federal jail ganged up on local Seyia Kou. When asked what happened, they said that they were just mad at him because of what he did. They were shocked he was in there for such a heinous crime. So they ganged up on him and quote 'made him pay.'"

The screen flashed to a view of the federal prison.

"What did he do that made you so mad? What gave you the motive to kill him?"  
"He was in jail for rape. Not just any rape, but he raped her highness."

Serena tensed and Darien placed an arm around her.

"We couldn't believe he would do such a horrible thing." Another inmate said.

"Yah, she's done nothing but try to help people like us."

"Thank you gentlemen." The three were escorted away. "There you have it. Reporting live…"  
Serena flipped off the TV. "Well we don't have to worry about him anymore." She sighed.

"That's a good thing right? He's gone so we don't have to worry about it anymore. We can put it in the past completely. He's dead so we can forget about him."

The baby giggled.

"Guess she can sense what's going on." Serena said.

She's so in tuned with you. She can sense you're down, so he's trying to make you happy. Babies react to their surroundings."

"Well she's doing a good job."

"Yes she is. Now we have less to worry about. We can just focus on our future."  
"Like planning our wedding."  
"I like that future."

"I like any future, as long as it's with you."

He pulled her close and gently kissed her.

"Let's get out. Go for a walk or something." She suggested.

"Sure. Let's go."


	15. DiScLaImEr

...it's just a Disclaimer...so I'm not sued:

**_It's Here! Right here! Don't sue me! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon...as much as I'd love to...I own this story...that's IT! Not the characters that are from the show..._**

I am working on more stories... Feel free to check them out on my page! And my myspace is on there too!

Thanks again...it's been fun reading all your reviews!  
-SailorMoonForever


End file.
